Violet Eyes with His Mismatched Ones: Revived
by TheWriterandHerMuses
Summary: She was unwanted by the boy she trusted her heart to. Now the Goblin King himself finds himself enthralled by this strange girl with violet eyes that was wished away to him. Will she make him forget about his precious Sarah. Original story hit a writer's block and so I decided to Revive it and make it anew after it's been gather dust these past years. Found cover picture on google.
1. Chapter 1

_"I wish the goblins would just take you away right now," were the words that he yelled at me as I stood there with my eyes filled with the tears of knowing the truth. That I wasn't loved or belonged here in this world. The man in front of me held me close as I felt calmed by those eyes as I smiled through my tears at him before growing tired as my eyes slipped close._

I sat outside reading the The Grimms Fairytales up in the willow tree by the abandon barn in the park. The sunlight pooled through the branches and leaves making it slightly difficult to read but very comforting to just enjoy the day. Hearing a flutter and a slight screech I lifted my head and saw a barn owl. Eyes widening at the feathered creature I stared back into his mismatched eyes. At that moment I felt a bit memorized at him and a smile grew on my face. He turned his head to the side looking at me like I was strange one in this situation. It made me giggled my bright violet eyes showing joy.

"Did you want to listen to me read?" I asked my feathered friend who just twisted head to the side some more and stared at me. Giggling some more to him I smiled brightly. Feeling my phone go off I got it out and checked the text messages. Sighing I looked to my feathered friend and smiled sadly to him. "I'm sorry, I'll have to cut this short today. I got an alert that it''s going to be raining soon. Don't want to get stuck up in a tree when that happens. I don't have wings to fly me to safety." She smiled to him before dropping her box to the bag that laid against the tree trunk. Tucking her phone back in her coat she moved sideways before sliding down to the branch below her foot. Standing in a crouch on the branch she shimmed her way outwards before going to the next sturdy branch and then jumping down. Stuffing her book back in the small black backpack she had and she threw the bag over her shoulder before zipping up her coat and seeing the sky beginning to darken. Looking to the owl that seemed to follow her down she smiled to him before waving.

"Bye bye~," I told them before running out of the park and back to the house. She waved to some people she knew on her way home as she smiled happily taking twists and turns.

"Violet!" Her name was called out as she stopped looking to her friend shouting in her parked mustang. "Don't forget about tonight. Tonights the night, hun! Time to dump that loser's ass!" She told her shouting from across the street and grinning.

"Don't worry, Jenna! I won't!" I shouted back waving before dashing back down the street homeward bound. How could I forget about dumping my cheating boyfriend. He was finally back from vacation and this was my chance to finally break things off with him. Seeing my home coming up I felt the first drops of rain on my head before getting up the steps of the covered porch before opening the door. My parents weren't home but my younger sister was and she was in charge of watching our baby brother. Getting in I closed the door quietly before going to my room. I had the attic room all to myself so I laid my bag on my bed before climbing into it and going to the window my bed was against to pull them close before stopping seeing the barn owl once more. He sat there on the window sill looking at me. Raising an eyebrow at him I tried to shoo him away but he seemed unfazed. Rolling my eyes I sighed.

"Fine, get in here, your highness," I told the owl with giving him a sarcastic remark at the end. The owl flew and landed on one of the many pillows on my bed. Watching him get comfortable on the circular pillow before I pulled the windows closed and locked them. Sliding to sit on the bed I leaned back against the window as the rain pound lightly against the glass. "You're pretty friendly for a barn owl. It's a bit weird but that's fine. I like animals, so that's a good thing for you, your highness." Seeing the owl look at me and shiver I smiled gently to him. Getting out of my bed I went to the closet and got him a small towel. Walking back over I kneeled in front of him and held the towel up giving him my gentle and caring stare. He seemed to be thinking before closing his eyes as he laid his head down. Patting the towel on his feathers I slowly wiped and dried his feathers. I then got up and went to turn on the small heater in my room since it wasn't as insulated like the rest of the house.

"Violet~ Ma won't stop crying! Can you come down and sing to him!" I heard Beth call out to me. Sighing I pulled one of my blankets and wrapped it around the owl gently. Telling him I would be back soon I went back down stairs seeing Beth come out of the nursery looking tired. "Oh thank god, please sing to him or something. I can't get him to lay down for nap time."

"Alright alright, just watch and learn," I told her smiling gently and patting the top of my sister's head. Walking over to the crib I lifted him up into my arms beginning to coo softly. He clung to me and I heard the rain get harsher against the glass as a song came to mind.

" _Little child, be not afraid_

 _The rain pounds harsh against the glass_

 _Like an unwanted stranger_

 _There is no danger_

 _I am here tonight..._ " I began singing softly with my eye lids dropping some as I looked to Max smiling gently. He continued to cry as he heard thunder and wailed out in fear. I could see the song was beginning to work and continued on singing.

" _Little child_

 _Be not afraid_

 _Though thunder explodes_

 _And lightening flash_

 _Illuminates your tearstained face_

 _I am here tonight._

 _And someday you'll know_

 _that nature is so_

 _This same rain that draws you near me_

 _Falls on rivers and land_

 _And forests and sand_

 _Makes the beautiful world that you see_

 _In the morning_." Seeing him began to stop his tears and wiping them away I smiled closing my eyes.

" _Little child_

 _Be not afraid_

 _The wind makes creatures of our trees_

 _And branches to hands_

 _They're not real, understand_

 _And I am here tonight._

 _And someday you'll know_

 _That nature is so_

 _This same rain that draws you near me_

 _Falls on rivers and land_

 _And forest and sand_

 _Makes the beautiful world that you see_

 _In the morning._

 _For you know, once even I_

 _Was a little child_

 _And I was afraid_

 _But a gentle someone always came_

 _To dry all my tears_

 _Trade sweet sleep the fears_

 _And give a kiss goodnight_ ," I sang my voice growing a little louder lulling him into a sleep as I danced around some knowing he loved the motion I made as he laid his head down on my shoulder. As I danced around the room I pulled the curtains closed.

" _Well, now I am grown_

 _And these years have shown_

 _Rain's part of how life goes_

 _But it's dark and it's late_

 _So I'll hold you and wait_

 _'till your frightened eyes do close._

 _And I hope that you'll know_

 _That nature is so_

 _The same rain that draws you near me_

 _Falls on rivers and land_

 _And forests and sand_

 _Makes the beautiful world that you see_

 _In the morning," I sang as he was finally falling into a deep sleep._

 _"Everything's fine in the morning_

 _The rain will be gone in the morning_

 _But I'll still be here in the morning_ ," I finished before laying him down in bed and getting him to hold his bunny as he let go of me. Smiling I turned to Beth who smiled gently. She gave me a grateful look that I could calm him down and get him to sleep. Walking out of the room we turned the lights off and left the door cracked just a bit.

"Thanks sis, I didn't think he would ever fall asleep. Then again if it's you singing then he most defiantly will, you sound so beautiful when you're singing," Beth said hugging me as I hugged her back smiling brightly.

"No problem, you going to be okay when I go out tonight? You know where everything is, right?" I asked her pulling back and putting my hands on her shoulders. She rolled her eyes at me some and put her hands on her hips.

"Come on sis, I'm thirteen, I think I can handle being at the house by myself and watching Max. Besides Mom and Dad will be home soon after you leave unless they hit traffic. I promise if anything happens I'll go to the neighbors and then call you," she told me looking up at me as I smiled kissing her forehead.

"Good girl, I'm going to get a shower and get ready. It's three now and I plan to take forever to get ready," I told her as she giggled smiling.

"Can I help do your hair?" She asked me as I nodded my head. She squealed softly and jumped a bit but not enough to wake Max. Walking off I went and took a long hot shower. Getting out I looked at myself in the mirror. Violet eyes stared back at my tan skin and wet red hair dripping around my face. Pulling my hair up into a towel I put on my plush pale blue bath robe before walking back to my room. The barn owl that flew into my room seemed to be sound asleep in the little nest made for him. Smiling I went to my vanity and began to do my make up. A little bit of foundation, some deep red lipstick, and black slightly glitter eyeshadow and even I thought I looked good. Giggling to myself I was glad my eyeliner looked good. Getting up I looked through my closet looking for something to wore. Humming to myself 'Learn to be Lonely' I was lost in thought. Suddenly I heard tapping at my window Peaking out of my closet I saw the owl trying to get out. Sighing I walked over and the owl seemed to be staring at me as I open the window noticing the rain had gone away. Smiling to the owl I watched it take flight and head off to somewhere. Closing the window I pulled the curtains shut as I went back to my closet. Pulling out a simple black dress I smiled as I knew it would show more cleveage then I usually did and flared out some in the skirt but hugged my curves perfectly. Laying it on my bed I went to go bug my sister about my hair.

Jareth's POV

I watched the girl through my crystal as she let her sister do her hair. This girl loved her family, was gentle, she was loved, but he knew she would never going to say the words. She would never hurt her family or loved ones like that. Though I knew who would and she would be the victim of said person. A part of me felt bad for the young woman, such vibrance was going to be stolen from everyone. In the end he would win her seeing as she would be forced to live with me. I could get use to her singing for me, maybe I won't turn her into a goblin. I would hate to watch her change into one of my goblins, no I think I would preserve her beauty. Making the crystal disappear I watched the sky change from blue to a vibrant orange. Soon, soon she will be mine, just needed to be patient.

Violet's POV

I looked at the beautiful bun she put my hair in leaving my bangs swept to the left side and curling the side hairs that were too short to be in the bun. It was beautiful and made perfect when she slipped in diamond pins through out the bun. I put in my dangling flower shaped diamond earrings and Beth clasped my diamond chocker around my neck.

"You look like royalty Violet," Beth said sighing in awe of my make up and hair. Blushing some I stood up and smiled.

"Thanks to your skilled hands my look is almost complete, though I think I've found a better dress now that I think about it," I mumbled getting up and hugging her for a moment. Going back to my room I pulled out the emerald green dress. It was simple and hugged my curves, above my chest it had black see through lace that went up to my neck, I had Beth help zip up the dress as the chocker seemed like it was part of the dress and it only came about mid thigh on me thanks to my hips and chest.I had already put on black matching lace tights and slipped on to my heels. Grabbing my black purse with rhinestones going through the martial like a starry night. I made sure I had everything, phone, pepper spray, keys, compact, lipstick, and a small book titled 'Labyrinth' to read on the way there. Hearing a honk from outside I knew it was Jenna growing impatient. Going down the steps to the front door I blew Beth a kiss as I grabbed the leather jacket she held out for me. "Love you and Max. Be safe and don't do anything I wouldn't do." I told her quickly before getting in the mustang as Jenna whistled at me.

"Hun, if I wasn't already in a relationship and your best friend, I would tap that," she told me making me laugh as I smiled.

"Thanks I figured if I'm going to dump him, I should do it while looking good. Eric has hurt me too much and he'll only hurt me more if I don't break up with him," I told her becoming filled with determination in what I was to do. Jenna gave me a high five before beginning to drive off to the club. Taking my book out I began to read it, I was only skimming the pages having read it a couple times before. It was actually a gift from Eric, he knew she loved fantasy stories and thought she would like this one and she adored it. She still adored the book but not the person behind it. Sadly I wasn't filled with so much hate for him to ask the goblins to take him away. I could never be that cruel. Sighing some I zoned out and looked up to see they were parking. Slipping the book back into my purse I got out as Jenna walked along side me looking like a biker chick. When we got to the door a hand reached out and open the door for us. Looking to who the hand belong to he had a very handsome face with mismatched eyes and wild looking blonde hair. He smirked to us and had mischief in his eyes, something I found to be really cute from him besides being a gentleman.

"After you my Lady," he said an accent in his words before going into a mock bow. Me and Jenna giggled but I took it a step forward giving him a small curtsy.

"Thank you, my Lord," I murmured gently before walking in with Jenna as I hooked my arm with hers.

"Hasn't gotten rid of her boyfriend yet and has already found her next one. You are good," Jenna told me as I giggled smiling brightly.

"Easy there, I'm taking this a step at a time," I old Jenna before looking back to see the guy but he had disappeared from sight. Walking around the club Jenna went to get a drink as I found Eric with his friends and some girls as I stood there with a hand on my hip. He notice me and started to drink me in with his eyes like some of the other people in the club have been doing.

"Babe, it's so good to see you. You look great," he said putting his arm around me before I pulled back.

"I'm glad you think so cause this is the last time you'll see me," I told him taking the book he gave me and pushed it into his hands. "You think you can just have other girls and I wouldn't find out? You think I need you? Well I don't, we are over, have a nice life." I told him turning to leave. He grabbed my arm and yanked me back holding on to me. Crying out in pain I tried to pull out of his grip as he held on to me.

"You think you can just stop dating me? I'm the reason people want to be your friend. Why you fucking started to doing more with yourself and look even descent enough to date. You will not disrespect me by saying it's over. Even if I am dating other women you're still mine," he said gripping on to my arm more painfully. Crying out I held on to my purse and used it to hit him with it. He let go to hold his head as I twisted away and got out of the club going to the park not far away. Crying in pain and sadness I covered my face in sorrow. He wasn't wrong, when people saw my violet eyes they either cringed or acted like they didn't notice me. Only after I started dating him did I do something with how I looked and began to have friends. Even with my loving family and one true friend I felt so alone. Feeling hands on my shoulders I looked up and saw mismatched eyes. He reached and wiped my tears away as I began to calm down some. Before he could speak I heard Eric speak and some how those words broke me more.

"I wish the goblins would just take you away right now," were the words that he yelled at me as I stood there with my eyes filled with the tears of knowing the truth. That I wasn't loved or belonged here in this world. The man in front of me held me close as I felt calmed by those eyes as I smiled through my tears at him before growing tired as my eyes slipped close.


	2. Chapter 2

Jareth's POV

I lifted the sleeping girl into my arms as my outfit changed.

"Well if that's what you want, Eric Smith. Then I am more then happy to take her back to my kingdom," I told him as Violet faded from my arms before he could reach out and take her. She know sat in my throne room as the goblins kept an eye on her. "Oh~? Already want her back? I'm sorry but you wished her away in the first place." I walked around the boy that would dare to make her cry. He deserved much worse for what he did.

"Bring her back!" He screamed going to punch me but I disappeared and reappeared behind him.

"But maybe I can a deal with you. Solve my labyrinth and get her in thirteen hours then you can go home with her. Do we have a deal then?" I asked him smirking as I held out my hand. He glared and growled at me like a wild animal before shaking me hand. We now stood outside the Labyrinth as I disappeared back into the castle to see Violet still crying in her sleep. Ignoring my goblins I lifted her head as I pulled her mind back from sleep as her eyes open looking to me. They widen as she looked around and she put her hands over her mouth stifling her gasps. Kneeling so I didn't intimidate her with my height I smiled some.

"Relax and take a deep breath. I'm sure this is all a bit strange," I told her as she closed her eyes calming herself before looking back at me.

"Y-you're the Goblin King?" She then asked me as I smirked some. "S-so he really wished me away..."

"Yes and know he is trying to solve my labyrinth to get you back," I told her before standing up and pulling her to stand. She was a bit shaky as her heels didn't help her. So far she seemed to be trusting me which was good. This would be a harder for the both of us if she didn't. She tugged at the dress to go down further but it wouldn't budge as I smirked. "How about while we wait for him you get cleaned up and eat something. Would that help?" I asked her as she nodded her head not trusting her voice. Snapping my fingers I waved some goblins to go ahead and prepare a room. I still held her hand as I placed another on her back guiding her through the castle.

Violet's POV

I looked around a bit frighten and clung to the Goblin King some. He lead me to a bedroom and showed there was clothes in the closet and that the door that lead to the bathroom. Looking out the window I went over forgetting everything around me as I saw the labyrinth and garden below my window. Putting my hand to the glass I looked at everything as it began to set it in where I was. Looking to him he was looking out into the labyrinth as well and I started crying again. He looked at me and he looked sad at me.

"H-he's right. W-witho-out him I-I-I w-was n-n-n-no one a-a-and a-a-alone," I cried out covering my face as I fell to my knees shaking. I was alone all over again except not even my family was here for me. Shaking and trembling I felt him put a hand on my shoulder and looked up. He smiled slightly and moved my bangs out of my face and kissed my forehead. I blushed lightly closing my eyes.

"Get cleaned up, one of my goblins will wait outside for you and then lead you to get something to eat. You are safe here in the castle. He may think lowly of you but you should know that isn't true," he told me and I felt he was telling the truth. Opening my eyes to say 'thank you' though when I looked to him, he had disappeared and the door was shut. Standing up after I took the heels off I walked around and looked in to the bathroom. It was nice as I saw the bath tub was apart of the stone floor and a large circle. It already had water in it as I dipped a toe in it to discover it nice and hot. Smiling I look to the different bottles and opened one bringing it to my nose and sniffing it. It was lilacs and lavender in scent with a hint of mint. I smelled the different ones there and sat out the two that smelled the same deducing they were the shampoo and conditioner. Going to the mirror I saw how messed up my make up looked and began to remove the pins and jewelry as my hair fell around my face. Pulling back my hair into a ponytail and pinning my bangs back I didn't need to wash my hair. Just the rest of me needed to be cleaned. Pouring some of the bubble bath that smelled like lavender, roses, and the sea. Seeing it instantly bubble I stepped in and then slid down sighing. It was still nice and warm wrapping me up in it's warmth. Sighing happily I sat there in the water and began to think about my situation I had. Eric sent me here, he's looking for me, and the Goblin King was being very nice to me. If I thought about it, I could get use to living here. Shaking my head I couldn't forget about Beth and Max and the rest of my family. We might not be related to me but they were still the family that loved me. I hope they were okay, sighing I rubbed my face clean of all the make up as I just leaned back against the tub sighing. Beginning to hum I began to sing a song that I thought matched me at the moment.

" _Incompatible, it don't matter though_

' _cos somebody is bound to hear my cry_

 _Speak out if you do_

 _You're not easy to find_

 _Is it possible Mr. Loveable_

 _Is already in my life?_

 _Right in front of me_

 _Or maybe you're in disguise_

 _Who doesn't love for someone to hold_

 _Who knows how to love you without being told_

 _Somebody tell me why I'm on my own_

 _If there is a soulmate for everyone..."_ I drifted off not finishing the song.

"Enjoying your bath?" I heard a woman say as I jumped slightly screaming as I turned covering my chest. The woman had green skin and emerald eyes. Her hair was in dread locks pulled into an up do as her lips seemed to always be in a pout. She smirked and giggled some at me before rolling her eyes. "Easy dear, aint going to hurt you. The Goblin King sent me to help you. I'm just a goblin servant and healer the names Evnic by the way." She told me as I relaxed some.

"O-oh," I said under my breath and my face still burning with a blush.

"Well let's get you out of there. You haven't eaten and I rather you not faint and drown," she told me setting the towels down by me. "I'll go pick out your clothes, you just dry yourself off." She smiled waving to me as she left the bathroom closing the door. Sighing I slowly got out and began to dry myself off. Once I was fully done I wrapped the towel around me after putting on my undergarments and pulled my hair from from it's ponytail and pins. Brushing it out the red mess fell around my face and down my back. Sighing happily I ran my hands through it loving the softness of my hair before peaking around the bathroom door at the goblin, Evnic. She smiled to me and waved me in. "Come on, it's just us girls. I think you'll like what I picked out for you." Evnic held up the dress seeing it was a navy blue with an empire waist and bell sleeves.

"It's beautiful," I mumbled feeling the softness of the fabric smiling some.

"Well come on. Let's get this on ya then," she told me as I smiled brightly before blushing. She smirked some and came closer looking at me with a sly grin. "Aw~ aren't you adorable, don't worry. I won't look. I'll close my eyes and turn my back." Relaxing some she laid the dress on the bed before turning her back. I watched her a moment before removing the dress and slipping it over my head. It came almost to the ground. Suddenly I felt something tugging on the dress and wiped my head to see Evnic tugging on the laces as she tighten the dress so it fit better on me. I turned and saw her holding some flats. I took them slipping them on before remembering my jewelry. Running back to the bathroom I slipped my necklace and earrings on. Looking at myself in the mirror I approved before walking back into the bedroom as Evnic walked me back to the throne room. Stepping in I folded my hands behind my back as we looked around seeing the goblins laughing and cheering and Goblin King looking into the one of the crystal balls. The way he lounged on his throne with one of his legs over the arm. I jumped out of my day dream when Evnic cleared her throat as the goblins went silent and the Goblin King looked up making the crystal ball disappear. I blushed as all eyes were on me especially his. Somehow it made me feel flustered as I messed with the my sleeves some and looked down.

"T-thank you Goblin King, for being so nice to me.. It has made all of this 'easier' somewhat to handle," I told him still looking down as he walked over and pat my head before lifting my chin as I looked up at him blushing.

"Just call me Jareth. Come, let me show you something," he told me taking my hand and leading me to the window sill sitting down I looked out at the labyrinth as he pointed to a part of it. "He's there right now. He hasn't been very kind to those he has met, very cruel if you ask me."

"Yeah, I didn't know how cruel he could be till after I started dating him. I feel like such a fool for doing it," I told him my eyes watering up. Looking to him I looked away sighing some and wiping my tears away. "I use to be a very silent person and loner till he decided he wanted to date me. I started getting out of my shell and he decided it was time to see other girls. Guess I wasn't enough after all. I don't get why he is even trying to get me back. He doesn't care about me. He sent me away because he hates me."

Jareth's POV

I couldn't comfort her and tell her that he didn't hate her. Honestly I thought the man contradicted himself by trying to win her back. It was obvious he had intended to hurt this woman, not to woo her back. Unless he thought this would bring her back then I highly doubted that would make Violet forget what he had done to her. Then I had an idea, looking to the sadden woman I moved and took her hands.

"What if, 'if', I let you go into the Labyrinth and talk with him? You will have to be disguised and you can give him a choice. He can either continue on his journey for you," I told her before making a crystal ball appear in my hands as I slid it around. "Or if he forgets about you then he can have one of my crystals that can grant you any wish you so desire." Violet looked from the crystal to me as I sat there hunched over some so our eyes met. I kept my focus on her ignoring the ramblings of my goblins and Evnic's protests

"D-do you trust me to do that? You aren't afraid that I might do something?" She asked me as I only smirked to her shaking my head.

"You want to find out the truth don't you?" I asked her and she nod her head and I could see the spark of determination in her eyes. "Then I have nothing to worry about. Besides I won't be to far behind in case something happens." She smiled some and nod her head looking happier.

"Thank you, Jareth," she mumbled as I stood up and pulled her to stand looking at her.

"Now, though you look very lovely this won't do. Hmm," I hummed putting a hand to my chin before I was able to conjure an image to mind. Waving my hand her clothes shimmered before she now wore patchwork pants and shirt, she wore a dark colored long coat with the sleeves torn, a thick belt brought it in some but never showed her true figure, her flats stayed, she appeared to look dirty and her hair was hidden under neath the large hat with a vulture's skull as a mask, she wore plain farmer gloves, and had a tin mug as well. She looked down at herself and spun around as she looked to the outfit then to me amazed that I could do something so simple. I chuckled before finding Eric in the labyrinth. Wrapping my arm around her waist seeing her blush which made me chuckle. Appearing behind a boulder I brought my hand to the back bringing it down as it completed the glamour as her violet eyes turned dark and her skin tone changed to a different shade. We looked and I nodded to her as we saw Eric getting frustrated at the doors. I stayed hidden as I watched curious how this interaction was going to go.

Violet's POV

Pretending to act with a slight limp and sway I hummed a tone and heard how gruff and measly my voice sounded. Eric turned and he had this scary look on his face as I backed up shaking some.

"Who the hell are you!" He shouted growling. I was frighten as I chocked back my fear.

"I come baring a message from my King. He thinks this quest is pointless, just give up on the lass. In return of forgetting her he will give you a crystal ball," I told him. The crystal ball fell out of the tin mug and rolled up my arm, behind my head and down my other arm as I held it holding it up. "This isn't any ordinary crystal ball. It can grant any wish you have. Doesn't that sound better then that lass?" He raised an eyebrow at me and I remained unmoved as he thought about his options.

"Well if all I have to do is forget about her then fine. This is way better," he said taking the crystal ball in his hands as I backed up shaking. Bumping into something I jumped before looking to Jareth.

"Well since you've made up your mind, then I will take what is now mine," Jareth told Eric glaring to him as he removed the hat my hair tumbling out as I looked to Eric with tears in my eyes. Eric glared at us and then just at me.

"Bitch! You tricked me!" He screamed before disappearing from sight as I saw we were in the room Jareth gave me. Looking to him he had what I saw was pity. I didn't care as I hugged him crying into his chest. I should blame him as well for my situation but I couldn't as I felt so broken at the moment. Feeling his arms wrap around me and hold me close I just cried out my emotions.I felt him scope me up and lay me on the bed before joining me as I laid there curled up against him feeling my heart hurt. Falling asleep crying I savoured the comfort os his warm embrace around me sighing softly.

 **In my dream I looked around and watched everyone I knew and loved walking away from. Falling to my knees I cried out in pain.**

 **"No... please come back to me! Looking up I saw two people, a woman and a man. I didn't recognize them as I cried but I thought I knew them. "M-mom... Dad? W-why did you give me up? WHY!?" I screamed as they blew away like dust and I stood up shaking.**

 **"No... I'm tired of this! I won't just sit behind and be left behind again! This time... this time I'm looking for my happy ending. You hear me?! It doesn't matter where I'm at! I'm done sitting back and letting life take it from me!" I screamed out as the darkness began to lighten and I saw I was in a field filled with flowers and with a large at the beauty I surrendered letting the sun kiss my skin and warmth fill me. I didn't care if I was stuck here, I loved my family dearly I do but if I was going to be stuck anywhere then I was happy it was here. Jareth seemed so kind and nice even if he acted high and might sometimes. He let me be me, and he considered my feelings as well. Blushing at how he made me feel I felt safe in my dreams as a song played through out the dream.**

* * *

Oh and the song is Soulmate by Natasha Bedingfield. I don't own the song or the Labyrinth. I own Violet and Evnic


	3. Chapter 3

Jareth's POV

Watching the emotions play on her face were amusing. Seeing how she clung to me warmed my heart. The last time I was remotely this close to another woman was when I tried to get Sarah. She just won't let me love her, no matter how I tried. Sighing I got up and left her to rest as I went to take care of some work. Sitting down in my office I looked at the laws and treaties I had to pass or decline. Hearing a knock after a while I told them to come in. Hearing the door open I still looked at the paper and heard some shuffling before looking up to scold whoever was just standing there. I stopped seeing it was Violet who wore another dress but it seemed to be just a bit tighter to show her curves more and was strapless. A pale blue showed off her tan skin and came down to the floor but was layered and from underneath you could see the blue fading into a darker blue. She was blushing as I smirked to her some.

"In blue once more? It suites you," I told her leaning over my desk and putting my head in my hand. She blushed more looking to me.

"I wanted to come and say thank you, for being so understanding and caring. Can I ask why though? You didn't have to be so nice during all of this but you are," Violet said her eyes almost shimmering as she looked to me curiously. Sighing I sat back looking to her as she didn't waver from looking at me. This was a side I hadn't seen yet. Chuckling I smiled.

"I play the villain so well but no one has ever asked me why or tried to understand me. At least that's what those who tried to complete the Labyrinth see. I've never once been rude to one of those wished away simply because they didn't ask for this like I didn't ask to be ruler of the Goblins. It's an 'honor' they said. It's been nothing but trouble ever since I've become King of the Goblin Kingdom. People still send their siblings or in this case someone they dated." She chuckled a bit smiling to me at the last part.

"I'm sorry, does that mean I'm adding on to your responsibilities?" Violet asked sitting down in the chair across from me.

"Don't worry it's fine. You have been a delight more than a responsibility," I told her as she blushed but smiled thankfully to me. Then a thought crossed my mind. How come she wasn't turning into a goblin. Usually after the sibling or person failed to solve his labyrinth or just let them be taken they would start transforming into a goblin. Then again it was always younger kids and babies so maybe it would take longer since she was a young adult, 23 by mortal standards it seems. Well till then I shall enjoy having her company till she turned into a goblin.

Third POV

Violet never seemed far from Jareth as he told her of the underground and her about the above world. He explained how her parents would either not remember her or think she was away on a trip. If they forgot her then her sister would only remember her as an imaginary friend. At first she was sadden by the news but didn't mind as much as it was better then them worrying their heads over her. Days passed and turned into a week and yet there was no sign of her changing into a goblin. Jareth didn't mind though as Violet was growing more confident and some of his goblins like her as well. Some nights before she head to bed she sing a song making the goblins drift to sleep with her song before she went to bed. Another week has passed and Evnic wondered why the girl had yet to become a goblin. She knew it wasn't her King's doing for he would have made a show of it. No mortal had survived this long without becoming a goblin. She began to suspect that the girl wasn't as she appeared and that Violet herself did not know either.

It was a beautiful day out as the goblins were out of the castle doing their own thing. Violet sat in the window sill of the throne room reading a book as she was curled up happily in her pale rose pink dress. Disregard for her flats she normally wore they had been kicked off as Jareth sat in his throne and looked up at the ceiling.

"They're late," Jareth whined some.

Violet's POV

Looking up from my book I walked up behind the throne leaning over it at him.

"You mean the two that rule the Olympic Sea? I'm sure there is a reason they are running late," I told him trying to help him relax as he sighed heavily once more before looking up at me. I smiled to him then moved around and sat down on the steps leading up to the throne. Leaning back my head pressed against his leg some as I sat there. "Is there something I can do to help you feel a bit better?" He was silent as I sat there waiting to hear his response.

"Sing me a song," he mumbled and I smiled some closing my eyes thinking of a song.

" _No one would listen_

 _No one but her_  
 _Heard as the outcast hears._

 _Shamed into solitude_  
 _Shunned by the multitude_  
 _I learned to listen_  
 _In my dark, my heart heard music._

 _I longed to teach the world_  
 _Rise up and reach the world_  
 _No one would listen_  
 _I alone could hear the music_

 _Then at last, a voice in the gloom_  
 _Seemed to cry "I hear you;_  
 _I hear your fears,_  
 _Your torment and your tears."_

 _She saw my loneliness_  
 _Shared in my emptiness_  
 _No one would listen_  
 _No one but her_  
 _Heard as the outcast hears_

 _No one would listen_  
 _No one but her_  
 _Heard as the outcast hears...,"_ I sang out keeping my eyes closed as I smiled to myself some. I then heard clapping from in front of me and open my eyes confused before they widen to see two people standing there with Evnic not to far behind. The woman was very beautiful with her dark pink eyes and short wavy sea blue hair framed her face as her ears peaked out from them. The man had pale pink eyes similar to my dress and green hair as he had some of it pulled back into a low ponytail. Looking to them they looked like pirates and I blushed some looking down knowing they where staring at me.

"Hello Lord Tyron and Lady Selena, you're late. I was growing bored of waiting," Jareth said moving to stand as he seemed more regal appearing with his black cape and matching clothes. I sat there a bit frozen as the couple didn't take their eyes from me.

"Not to be rude Jareth but you don't seem to see the mortal in your presence or is she your little song bird?" Tyron said lifting his gaze to Jareth. Seeing Jareth turn to me I looked up at him as he held his hand out to me. Taking it he lifted me helped me up to my feet as I looked to him then at the couple that stood across from us.

"My Lord, Lady, this is Violet Morningstar, and she is under the protection of my kingdom. All sent here are under my protection. I don't even know why we are discussing this," Jareth said putting his hand on my shoulder before looking to me. "Violet, go with Evnic to the garden. I shall talk to our guests alone." Looking a bit worried I nod my head walking around the pair and to Evnic who wrapped an arm around my shoulders hurrying me out of there. Breathing a sigh of relief when we were at least 20 feet away as I looked to Evnic.

"Evnic, is it strange for me to be here?" I asked her.

"A bit, what's stranger is that after two weeks, you're still you. You haven't turned into a goblin and I think that is the strangest to them and everyone else. Jareth isn't saying anything for he enjoys your company," Evnic told me as I pouted some and looked ahead.

"I..I hadn't thought about that," I mumbled looking to the ground some as I stopped and looked to my feet. Looking up I felt Evnic's hands on my shoulders. She smiled to me and pat my head. "But if it's true what you say. What does that say about me? Does that mean I'm... not human or something is off with me?"

"Not sure, I can see if you want but another day. Let''s just go to the garden. You can tell me all about your book that your reading. Is it a new one? What happen in the end of the last one?" Evnic asked me as I smiled some feeling the air lighten. I began getting into detail about what happen in Pride and Prejudice and what was happening in my new book I was reading, Black Beauty as we continued to the garden.

Sitting in the tree I climbed Evnic had my book and was reading it as I looked through the branches out to the labyrinth. Wanting to get a better view I stood up slowly before climbing higher being careful. I giggled as I looked out holding on to the tree to be safe and smiling brightly.

"Violet! Be careful being up there!" She called up to me as I looked down smiling brightly and giggling.

"Don't worry, I'm being careful!" I told her before looking back out to the labyrinth smiling to myself. Leaning against the tree I closed my eyes enjoying the breeze up there. Shivering some I decided to climb back down. Stepping careful I cried out scratching my leg. I pulled my leg back and the next thing I knew I was tumbling out of the tree but arms caught me as I looked up seeing Jareth there with concern.

"Violet? Are you alright?" He asked me. I nodded my head.

"I just have some scratches and bumps...," I trailed off as I saw how concern he was and then he glared at me some making me shrink in his arms.

"Stupid girl, you need to be more careful. Had I not come out to check on you, you would have gotten seriously hurt or worse!" He shouted some at me making me jump some.

"I-I'm sorry, I won't do it again. I promise," I told him as he sat me on my feet. I hissed lifting my leg some as it stung to put pressure on it. I looked down and saw the small cut on my leg and dress was messed up. I pouted then gasped as Jareth lifted me up again and carried me back into the castle. I held on to him blushing some as I didn't look up at him afraid he shout at me again. After a while I looked up at him as I saw his concern eyes on me. "I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to worry you Jareth. I thought I was beginning pretty careful. I just got surprised when a branch scratched my leg. I-I wasn't expecting it. Please don't be mad." I pleaded as he stopped looking at me. Feeling him sit down I watched him step away for a moment as Evnic cleaned my wound to show it was a small scratch and put a bandage around it to keep dirt out. Checking the rest of me she said I was fine before moving to leave. I got up to go with her but I felt strong arms wrap around me from behind. They pulled me back into his chest as he sat down and I was pulled into his lap. Blushing I felt him bury his face into the side of my neck and shoulder.

"Don't scare me like that," he mumbled against my shoulder as I sat there. "My powers can't bring back the dead and being with you has made me very happy. I don't want to lose that." Blushing some more I lean back against him relaxing some.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you or slip," I told him as he sighed lifting his head. Looking to him I saw him relax some. "Can I ask you something? Where you the barn owl at the park who followed me?" He just looked at me before chuckling.

"Brilliant as always. Yeah that was me," he told me as I blushed some. "At first I thought it would be you that would make a wish but you are too caring to make a selfish wish like that. Then when I saw that guy I knew what would happen"

"Oh," I mumbled before laying my head on his shoulder. "Thank you for being there. When you were trying to comfort me. You didn't have to be there before he made the wish but you did and it did help you know. I felt happier being here with you." I told him smiling up at him. He looked a bit shocked before smiling back at me as we continued to sit there in the room. After a while I asked another question.

"How was the visit from Lord Tyron and Lady Selena? Did it go well?"

"For the most part. I got some questions answered, more questions then answers," He mumbled closing his eyes. I gasped falling back with him till he rolled us some till we laid in the middle of the bed. Looking to him with wide eyes and a red face he laughed smiling and I felt myself giggle along with him smiling gently.

"You're a silly Goblin King," I mumbled looking at him as he chuckled some. "So what else do you have planned today?"

"Nothing," he told me closing his eyes. Smiling I sat up and tugged on his hand. He raised an eyebrow at me as I pulled on his hand more.

"Let's go dancing. I want to learn a new one. I'm pretty sure I perfected the waltz by now," I told him grinning brightly. He then sat up looking at me.

"Oh really? You sure about that?" He asked his smirk growing. I almost wavered but I stood my ground and brought my face closer to his.

"Yep," I told him as he grin more an evil glint in his eyes.

"So good that perhaps you won't embarrass yourself at a, oh I don't know, a ball possibly a masquerade ball?" He ask tilting his head to the side and coming closer to me. Glaring some I tilted my head away some.

"I believe I can," I told him my face beat red and hot. He leaned closer and smiled.

"So you won't have any objections of going to the masquerade ball I'm hosting," he said pulling back laying down as my eyes widen.

"What?!" I leaned over gripping his shirt and shaking him some. "When?! Oh God I'm going to be terrible. I'm going to make such a fool out of myself! Oh no~!" I let go of him and covered my face.

"I thought you were a pro at the waltz," Jareth said not seeming bothered by my panic.

"I lied okay!? I was just joking! Please don't make me go, pretty please~," I pleaded gripping his shirt tightly into my hands and leaning over him as I begged with my eyes.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine, it's in three weeks so we have time to work on your dance and etiquette," he told me as I took a deep breath and relaxed running a hand through my hair.

"You scared me," I told him pouting some as he only chuckled. I moved to lay down next to him as he laughed and chuckled a bit evilly. I smiled a bit and relaxed. "At least you're feeling better. I was a bit worried."

"Don't worry," he told me as I smiled some.

"Can't help it, you'll just have to live with it," I told him giggling some. I had become really comfortable being close to the Goblin King and began to care about him more and more each day. Stretching some I sighed closing my eyes.

"Do you miss your home?" He asked me suddenly. Opening my eyes I looked to him seeing him staring at me intently.

"I do, but at the same time not as much. I was going to leave soon anyways to get my own place or live in the dorms. Sometimes my family was too perfect and happy. I love them but I don't know if they loved me as much as I loved them being an adopted child and all... This might sound weird but I feel really happy here. More like myself and not like I need to hide from anyone. I don't have to smile all the time, I can express who I am and not be criticized for it. Besides you're a lot of fun to be around and I enjoy your company," I told him honestly not breaking eye contact hoping my eyes showed him it. He smiled sitting up and leaning down to peck my forehead making me blush as I covered my forehead.

"You're still a child at heart, so innocent," he mumbled leaning back before getting out of the bed. "Come on, let's go dance." I giggled before getting up and running after him.I stopped looking at my leg when I was surprised I hadn't felt any pain since I first got hurt. Shrugging I ran after the Goblin King smiling brightly and giggling.

* * *

Disclamer: I don't own Labyrinth just Violet and some other characters I make up as well.

-Violet Mornigstar


	4. Chapter 4

A week and a half has passed and already I was feeling the pressure to be the best I could for the ball. I know Jareth wasn't expecting anything grand but I really wanted to impress him with how well I could interact with the for breakfast I started sitting up straighter and acting like a Lady. So far I was doing well until a goblin would chase a chicken and Jareth threaten to put them in the Bog of Eternal Stench. I would break and end up giggling some. When that happen Evnic kept a tally of when it happen and by the end of it, if I had more then twenty five tally marks it meant I couldn't have any of the sweets at the ball. Damn my sweet tooth, it was both a blessing and a curse. Before lunch Evnic ran some tests and she seemed puzzled by them. She wouldn't tell me why she was bother by them but just that she needed to check with her sources. Evnic was being very secretive about it and would try to distract me from getting her to tell me. I ended up playing along not wanting to stress her out. Jareth let me see how my family was yesterday. They seemed happy and that was good, Beth was singing the lullaby I sang to Max. Her parents asked where she learned it from not remembering her singing it before when she was little. Beth only shrugged saying she heard it when she was younger but didn't know where. It made me happy to know she remembered something from me. I was daydreaming looking out the window in the throne room humming to myself when I heard some shuffling. Looking I saw Evnic looking to me with concern.

"Your heart... there is something wrong with your heart," she told me and I sighed some as she then glared at me. "You knew?!"

Jareth's POV

I turned to watch the two women as Violet looked sad at her friend. I glared slightly before raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean something is wrong with her heart?" I asked them.

"When I was little I had a weak heart. I still do to a point but it hasn't bothered me in forever so I didn't mention it," Violet said sitting up and looking down at her hands.

"We could have scared you to death!" Evnic shouted as Violet flinched some moving her eyes to look at her. I stood up and walked over before holding my hand out to Violet. She looked to my hand then me a bit worried. Taking my hand she was shaking some with fear in her eyes before relaxing as I smiled to her.

"Were you ever going to tell us about your heart problem?" I asked her as she seemed nervous and looked away.

"N-never, I didn't think it was really important," she mumbled and I lifted her chin and made her look me in the eye.

"Violet, you are apart of my kingdom now. The health and wellbeing of yourself is important to me especially since you live in my castle. What if something had happen and we had not found out about this? I don't want you dying so no secrets," I told her seriously as she looked up at me in tears nodding her head. Bringing her into my arms I hugged her to me running my hand through her hair as she cried.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," she told me holding on to me tightly. I only smiled hugging her tightly.

"It's fine, don't cry Violet, you've shed enough tears already. You don't need to shed anymore but don't hide anything," I told her as she nod her wiping her tears away as I pat her head some. She then moved to hug Evnic as I went and sat back down sighing some. Hearing Evnic say how much she cared about Violet as I felt the same. Closing my eyes I just relaxed before feeling arms wrap around me and a kiss on me cheek. Opening my eyes I only saw Evnic and Violet running out of the room as Evnic giggled and Violet blushed. I was a bit stunned before smirking and feeling my cheeks heat up.

Third Person's POV

I walked past a human as her violet eyes shined with joy and a goblin woman chasing after her. I stopped after they passed and thought back to those violet eyes. They seemed so familiar for a moment. Turning they had already disappeared from sight. Shaking my head I walked into the throne room as I looked to the Goblin King and smirked some.

"My friend, you have such an interesting girl in your kingdom. Is she recent? Doesn't seem to be turned into a goblin yet," I told him as he smiled. "Oh? And you're smiling. Apparently she is very good indeed."

"That is Violet and you keep your hands off her Lucifer," he told me as I laughed.

"That's fine, have your little human, I have my eyes on another prey," I told him before shifting my shoulders to relax underneath the dark armor.

Violet's POV

Giggles left my mouth as Evnic chased after her.

"You can't catch me!" I called out as I turned the corner into a room. I looked around and ran up the steps as I turned around. Looking To Evnic everything looked upside down as I giggled more. "Oh this is awesome."

"Violet, oh my gods. Why? Of all the rooms, you found this one. I hate this room," she grumbled before going after me. She ended across from me as I giggled and wondered around happily. I was upside down, up right, on the walls, and upside down again. I couldn't stop my amusement at this as I kept walking around and running from Evnic as she tried to get me. I was moving backwards till I felt arms wrap around my waist and pulling me up as I squealed. Looking I saw it was Jareth as I smiled to him squealing some more.

"No~, Evnic is going to get me!" I told him trying to squirm out of his arms as he only held on more and chuckled near my ear. I squeaked my face warming up as he held me up off my feet to somewhere. I screamed slightly when I felt us falling backwards as he covered my mouth to keep me from making noise. Looking as things changed made me dizzy so I closed my eyes. Feeling him land on something with a bounce he let go of me. I moved to look around before rolling to lay next to him. We ended up in a bedroom, it was so large, much bigger then my own. I then looked to him confused.

"I'm tired and wanted some company. Didn't want to be alone," he told me looking to me gently. Smiling I moved to sit up and pat my lap.

"Then I shall sing you a song then, my King," I told him gently as he smiled before moving to lay his head on my lap as I began to pet his hair. "Any requests?"

"Doesn't matter, you always know just the right song to sing," he said as I could hear the smile in his voice. Thinking of a song I hummed a bit as I thought of something smiling down at him

 _"Wise men say only fools rush in_

 _But I can't help falling in love with you,"_ I began to sing as a ran a hand through his hair closing my eyes.

 _"Oh shall I stay, would it be a sin?_

 _Oh if I can't help falling in love with you_

 _Oh like a river flows surely to the sea_

 _Darling so it goes somethings are meant to be,"_ my voice was soft and caring as I felt him take my hand holding it to his lips as I kept my eyes closed smiling.

 _"Take my hand, take my whole life too_

 _Oh for I can't help falling in love with you_

 _Oh like a river flows surely to the sea_

 _Darling so it goes somethings are meant to be_

 _Oh oo-oh take my hand, take my whole life too_

 _For I can't help falling in love with you_

 _Oh oo-oh I, I can't help falling in love with you,"_ I finished singing opening my eyes seeing he was smiling as I blushed smiling back. "Sorry, I like singing about love and lullabies the most. I hope you don't mind."

"No, it's beautiful. It shows you have a lot of love in your heart," Jareth told me as I blushed closing my eyes.

"Maybe too much, I let myself fall for Eric when in the end I was just a trophy. He used me and I let him," I told him sadness taking over my voice as I open my eyes to seeing him sit up and holding my chin.

"But now you are with people that care for you. Evnic is working to make sure nothing is wrong with you. I'm worried as well that the longer you stay here I see no signs of you turning into a goblin nor sense them as well. All that have been wished away have turned into goblins but not you," he told me as I looked away feeling like a freak. "You aren't cherished any less though. It's been ages since I have felt happy. I never wanted to be the Goblin King but you have made it less of a burden on me by being here, Violet." Looking to him he smiled and I smiled back some feeling my eyes water. Jareth then laughed pressing his forehead to mine as my face heat up.

"Come on Violet, don't be such a cry baby," he told me as I puffed out my cheeks looking at him.

"I can't help it, I'm emotional. Though I guess I've been crying a lot since I've been here. I didn't cry this much as a child you know," I told him rubbing at my eyes to get rid of the stray tears.

"Oh~ what were you like as a child? I bet you were all smiles," Jareth said smiling more.

"Actually I was very emotionless, an empty child I guess you could say," I told him bowing my head and looking to my hands. "All I saw was black and white. Those that saw me as a freak and wanted to hurt me, and those who thought ignoring me would make me disappear. I was adopted at one year old, I don't remember anything before then but I knew I wasn't their child even though they loved me nonetheless and cared for me. I easily picked up reading and talking but wasn't much for talking. As my dad put it I was their walking china doll. They desperately wanted me to open but none of the parents wanted me around their children cause of my violet eyes. Then the parents that accepted me their children just teased me and even when I told their parents they hurt me or teased me they didn't believe me cause I didn't cry or act hurt. No one believed me that the other kids hurt me except my adoptive parents. They trusted me no matter what and always took care of my wounds. I remember going to church for the first time and sitting in between them when I heard the church sing.

I thought 'What is this beautiful noise? Why does it make my heart hurt yet cry with joy?' After church in the car I tried to sing the song they sang. I was terrible and they thought it was too funny. I pouted at them and they gleamed seeing me open up. From then on instead of stories, Mom would sing to me and would teach me to sing. I began to smile and run around singing. I would go to the store singing, walk the streets singing, sing when I was sitting outside. Soon I was being called Little Song Bird from the elderly people. They loved to hear me sing." I felt myself smile at the memories as I lifted my head looking to him. I remembered the first time I got to hold my little sister and began to care.

"I began to feel like I was growing into myself. Like I was beginning to feel myself be me again after so long," I told him as he moved me to sit in his lap and wrapped his arms around me. I blushed some but smiled as I nuzzled into him.

"Why did you feel so empty as a kid?" Jareth asked me resting his chin on top of my head.

"I felt like I lost something really important. I'm not really sure," I told him before turning as the door open. We both looked to an enraged Evnic as she glared at us.

"I was searching for you and you were here with him!? How dare you not tell me! I had other things I needed to do besides trying to find you, Violet," Evnic said out of breath as she leaned against the door groaning as she sat on the floor.

"My apologies Evnic. I got bored and decided to steal Violet away for some company," Jareth told her.

"In your room? Couldn't you have 'enjoyed her company' somewhere more public so it would be easier to hunt her down?" Evnic said before blushing some at what she said. "N-nevermind that, I shall be going my King." She then left hurriedly as I was confused at what made her flustered before blushing as I figured it out. Sighing I closed my eyes as I lean back against Jareth as he chuckled some before pressing his head into mine some more.

"Having you around has been the best thing to happen for everyone. My subjects can actually joke with me and I feel happier with you by my side Violet," Jareth told me as I blushed some. "Don't ever leave me Violet." I moved some to take his hand and intertwined my fingers with his as he held on to my hand tightly.

"I won't, I won't be going anywhere unless you want me to," I told him feeling him hug me tightly to him. "Shall I sing you another song?"

"I would love that very much, Little Song Bird," he told me as I closed my eyes as music played in my head and I began to sing once more.

Jareth's POV

Violet fell asleep in my lap as I held her running my fingers through her hair before moving her to lay across my bed as I pulled one of the furs over her so she would stay warm. Smiling down at her I sighed. I really wanted to kiss her but I don't want to lose her if she didn't return my feelings. Sighing I laid down next to her moving to lay on my side as I removed my glove to press my fingers to her forehead. I could hear and see them. Luci was sitting in a field of wild flowers looking up to the sky and watching... dragons? I hadn't seen dragons in such a long time. They seemed so real with the vibrant scales and fur. I don't know how she could imagine them so clearly and so accurately. It was beautiful how the two dragons twirled and moved through the clear blue sky. Looking to Violet as she stood up she began running as she shifted into a little girl wearing a crown as she ran giggling.

"Mommy, Daddy!" She cheered as she jumped on one of the dragons as they rolled on the ground shifting into a man and woman. The man had pearl white hair with violet eyes and the woman had red hair and emerald eyes. I froze before pulling away from the memory as I sat up looking at her confused. How could she picture them so clearly. He had only seen portraits of them but he couldn't forget their faces. There was no way she could imagine them. Something was defiantly up. Leaving her to rest in my bed I slipped my gloves back on and changed my shirt and vest before heading to my library. Taking some books from the shelves I began to open them and look through them. Looking at a page I sighed. The dragon kingdom was well known for it's fierce loyal subjects, their kindness, and light they brought to their land. They were not shy about sharing their kingdom with others and welcome them. The King and Queen could transform into human form or human like and passed this ability to their subjects who shared it with their family. Then one day someone came to take the child of the King and Queen as well as destroying the kingdom. All anyone knew is that in one night that kingdom vanished. All the subjects were gone, the buildings in ruin, and everything they had created had disappeared. I was only a young fae then, I remember running into the pregnant queen sitting by the lake and singing as she rubbed her stomach. She only smiled at me and looked back down at her stomach.

 _"I bet she will be just like her father. Oh I hope she doesn't get his stupid white hair. It keeps me up at night. I love his violet eyes though. Like shinning gems made of love."_


	5. Chapter 5

Not being able to find much about the child of the dragon kingdom Jareth went and gave what he found to Evnic as she nod her head to continue doing more research. Going back to his room he found Violet still sleeping in his bed as he notice that she pulled the blankets and furs closer around her cocooning herself inside them. He chuckled gently at his silly strange human as he lean over pressing a kiss to her forehead. One of his goblins was telling him how Sarah was and honestly he was growing bored listening to it. He wasn't sure why but he didn't care about it like he did when he first began to keep tabs on his precious Sarah. No, she wasn't as precious as he thought now that Violet was keeping him company and he's been so busy watching over her. Moving to lay down on his bed he looked at her face. Sarah had such pale skin while Violet's was almost warm pale. Violet was more mature with kind heartedness and a sense of childish joy that played on her smile. Sarah was more like a spoiled child that was finally growing up now that he thought about it. He had more fun playing and watching over Toby then watching her complete the maze half the time. Violet loved him in her own little way and was here with him, willing here unlike Sarah. Growing tired with these thoughts he pulled the blankets Violet had curled around her so tightly so he could get under the covers and rest his head as she clung to him for warmth. Wrapping his arm around her he closed his eyes falling asleep.

Evnic's POV

Talking to the goblins and directing them where to hang the decorations I squeaked feeling arms around me. Turning I sighed seeing it was Lucifer as I smiled to him.

"Gods you almost scared me out of my skin," I told him putting a hand over my heart taking a calming breath as he laughed stepping around me to face me. "What do you want Lucifer?"

"Can't I just drop by to meet my favorite goblin in the underground?" He asked moving to hold my face as I puffed out my cheeks pouting at him as he chuckled making me smile some to him holding his wrists. "Besides Jareth asked me here for some info and he wanted his healer to have a date to the ball. He knows I hate them but I'll go if you're there." Smiling more I leaned up pecking my dark knight on his lips. Feeling him smile against my lips I giggled as he held me closer to him.

"Can you tell me about that girl I saw earlier. She smells human but those violet eyes are not so human, at least I've never encounter a human with violet eyes."

"That's because there are very few who are known to have purple eyes. They've nicknamed it Alexandria's Genesis but most believe it a myth though the basis of said condition don't fit Violet. Those with alexandria's genesis are extremely pale and do not menstruate, though she can tan and has a healthy skin tone as well as told me that she does. Also those with the genesis don't get sick and therefore would not have her heart problem most likely so I can only think they are of magical quality," I told him as I looked to him. Then I thought came to mind as I looked up at him. "Do you think she is of magical birth? She has told me that she is adopted and that may explain her weak heart if her magic is trying to exert more then her body is able to handle in this state. No simple human can handle too much power, but that means she has extensive magical abilities and I think they maybe showing through the longer she stays here in the underground that she might be remembering things as well."

"How so?" Lucifer asked with a concern tone.

"Well there have been a couple times she has gotten hurt and almost seconds later it's healed up, no scar, nothing, like it didn't even happen. I have seen her talk to Jareth in fae speak without bating an eyelash. He doesn't notice it cause he just falls in and out of it without noticing when Violet should _not_ be able to understand. Violet seems to get lost in her thoughts more and more some days and will cry when she thinks no one notices. When a goblin does a blank look comes over her and suddenly it's like she has just been woken and doesn't know why she was crying though seconds earlier she was muttering about her mother and father. Lucifer, what if something goes wrong?" I asked him as he held my hands. I remembered when Lucifer told me how angels who wen to hide on earth as humans and were slowly gaining their memories and powers back went mad and killed themselves, worse some didn't survive the transformation. "What if that happens to Violet? I don't think I could live with that. Jareth most certainly wouldn't be the same if Violet was ever hurt or died. It's been so long since he's been happy and it will be all my fault if I can't do anything." Lucifer held me to his chest as my eyes began to water.

"That won't happen. As far as we know she is fine, maybe she's just a fast healer and she is able to understand other languages. Maybe she is coming into who she really is but she is in the kingdom of wishes. Jareth won't let her simply fall into madness and with a healer like you by her side she will surely survive any transformation that will come over her. Please don't think so darkly my dear goblin. Leave your dark thoughts with me," Lucifer told me petting my head as I closed my eyes tightly nodding my head as he held me closer swaying some. "If even gods turn their backs to these girl I will be there with you watching over her." Looking up at him I saw him unfold his wings as I smiled to him feeling reassured that he would help my friend if need be. "You've gotten quiet attached to her. It's only been a couple weeks."

"I know but I feel like I've known her since forever. She's honest, kind, caring, and so gentle," I told him."She can be a bit quiet and too nice for her own good but-"

"Evnic, it's okay I promise everything will be fine," he told me as he held my face. Letting him kiss me I relaxed a bit more before just hugging him. Lucifer held me and buried his head into my neck.

"If the ball get's too boring for you, we can always sneak off while everyone else isn't paying attention," I told him smirking some as he chuckled grinning against my neck as he nuzzled it some making me giggle.

Violet's POV

The world seemed so fuzzy when I began to wake up. I felt numb all over from a nice long sleep. Strangely my bed felt so soft and I felt so warm, it was nice. Humming I nuzzled into the pillow. Something brought me closer to the warmth as I hum happily closing my eyes. My bed was never this warm and I began to think as I stiffen as I started to remember more clearly where I was. I must have fallen asleep in Jareth's room, oh god.. Jareth was holding me! Oh my god! Opening my eyes I shifted some to rub at them and looked to see Jareth's chest as he squeezed me closer to him. Squeaking I felt my face heat up as he groan some in his sleep. Looking up at him he seemed so peaceful in his sleep and I smiled relaxing into him some. Deciding I could lay there a bit longer to let him sleep. He was very important to me, a friend i guess. Though it didn't feel right to call him that. I felt like he was more to me, maybe because he's been so nice or that he treated me like I was worth something. He made me feel like I could take on the world even though I was just a simple human in his world. I could be me and it didn't matter what anyone else think. Feeling him move I looked to see him yawn as his eyes open slightly looking to me as I blushed smiling to him.

"Hey," I mumbled softly seeing him smile to me as I smiled more to him. "Thanks for letting me sleep here. Your bed is really soft."

"Mm, thank you for staying," he told me touching my face and my eyes widen as I moved to take his hand looking at it. "What?"

"I don't think I've ever seen your hands before," I told him before pressing my hand flat against his to see his fingers were longer then mine. It was like any other hand but it was really cool to me cause he usually wears his gloves all the time.

"It's just a hand," he told me as I rolled my eyes looking at him as he smiled chuckling at me. "You make the greatest faces ever, they are so adorable." I pouted puffing out my cheeks giving an annoyed look as he laughed more grinning brightly. I ended up smiling as he continued to laugh and joke about the faces I made. Moving to sit up I stretched my arms above my head popping my shoulders and back some as I sighed pushing my hair out of my face.

"How long was I asleep. It feels like forever," I said yawning.

"Mm~ looks like it's just getting light out. Everyone is probably still asleep," he told me as I hummed before moving to lay back down shivering some.

"So cold, you shouldn't keep the window open all night, idiot," I told him as he chuckled waving his hand as the window closed. He sat up and pulled me into his lap as my back pressed against his chest. He pulled a blanket over us as I hummed snuggling down. Seeing a book in his hands he held it out to me. Taking it I examined it looking at the cover. It had beautiful golden swirls of designs.

"This is a book about some of the people coming to the masquerade and about their kingdoms," he told me as I open the book and flipped through it. Stopping when I saw dragons I smiled brightly and looked to him.

"Dragons? Well we see them at the party?" I asked him looking back at the pages to see the dragons could take shape as people.

"Sadly they won't be. The Braveheart Kingdom is lost to the underground. They've been gone for sometime," he told me laying his head on my shoulder.

"Why?" I asked him reading the pages and then looking to him. "It says they were a kind and strong kingdom... oh." I slouched some as he rubbed my shoulder.

"Wha... why do people think violence everywhere? Why can't people get along or work it out in a civilized manner? I could have hit Eric or made his life hell but I chose to just dump him and kick him out of my life. All the bullies, I could have fought back and hurt them but in the end I didn't and guess what? They ended up apologizing to me and I forgave them cause violence doesn't solve anything. It only hurts and destroy people. Make people into something they aren't."

"You really feel strongly about this," Jareth stated as I turned to him slightly and he looked at me.

"I do... violence is wrong," I told him. "You can be angry and cry out but hurting someone will never solve the issue you have. In the end it will only hurt you and the people around you." I sighed some slumping against his chest as he hugged me closer pressing his chin against the top of my head. Closing my eyes I took a deep breath in and breathed out my anger as he rubbed my arms pulling the blanket closer around us.

"What if all that person has is violence? What if no one is willing to help them and show them the kindness they need?" Jareth asked me. Opening my eyes slightly I looked down at the white blanket keeping me warm.

"For every dark night, there's a brighter day," I told him.

"Nicely put, did you read that in a book?" He asked me as I giggled smiling.

"No, it's a quote from a guy called 2pac, he was a musical artist. He said somethings that have stuck out to people through the years that others have found inspirational," I told him as he hummed some.

"Any idea on what dress you want?" Jareth asked me as I thought about it.

"I'm not sure to be honest," I told him biting my thumb as I thought.

"I know a tailor that can fit you for dress. We can see him today and you can tell him about what you want to wear," Jareth then said as I nod my head in agreement smiling brightly to him. He smiled back before kissing my forehead as I blushed brightly. I then let out a squeal as he began to tickle me.

"N-no! S-stop! Please!" I squealed sliding down as he continued his tickle attack on my sides and stomach. I tried to move out of his reach but he only found other places to tickle me. I then moved to sit in his lap as I took hold of his hands. I held his wrists to his chest as I couldn't stop the small giggles and panting slightly out of breath. Looking at me with a smirk as I blushed some but giggled as I smiled shaking my head. "You're such a child sometimes."

"Not as much as a child as you are. With all your giggling and excitement at the smallest tricks," he retorted back.

"Well excuse me for being a simple human to gets really excited when they see real magic," I told him rolling my eyes.

"I don't mean it as an insult, far from it. Most humans lose their wonder when they get too old for fairytales and magic. Soon material possessions are all you think of or the fact you haven't done anything with your life and that death is coming soon. You forget to, how to put it 'smell the roses'," Jareth said as I giggled some before looking down thinking about what he said. "What's wrong?" Looking a his worried expression I shook my head smiling to him.

"Nothing, your highness," I said moving to hug him as he hugged me back. "Just thinking about what my dress will look like, all that tickling made me a little sleepy." Closing my eyes I hoped he would accept my reply and not delve further into it. Feeling him hug me back and press his chin into my shoulder I nuzzled into him as I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Well don't fall back asleep. We slept a really long time and it's almost time for breakfast. Then we have a whole day ahead of us."

"Don't you have any Kingly duties to attend?" I asked him.

"Nope, so you're stuck with me," he said as I knew he was smirking at me and I giggled.

"Yeah~," I said in a sarcastically cheerful tone as he hugged me more tightly in retaliation. Giggling I smiled brightly even though he could not see it. Closing my eyes I saw the flashing of the open flower field from my dream and the fuzzy images of the couple smiling to me. Opening my eyes I felt confused by it but pushed it away as Jareth pulled away and I looked to him smiling brightly. Shifting to get up I looked back at him pushing my hair out of my face. "Well I should get cleaned up. I can't wait to see what we will be doing today." Going to the door I turned to him smiling as we waved to each other. Stepping out I began running down the halls looking for my room. Spinning around the goblins and jumping over the chickens I managed not to fall down as I said morning to those I passed. Stepping into my room I closed the door sliding down against it as I looked to the window sighing. Covering my face I felt it heat up as I groan. Pushing my feelings to the side I got up and went to the closet looking through the clothes. Deciding I wasn't in the mood to wear a dress I went to the dresser getting out a top and pants to wear humming to myself to distract from the thoughts plaguing my mind. Slipping on the black pants I slipped on the pale blue tunic as I wore my flats. Going to brush out the tangles in my hair I looked in the mirror beginning to brush my hair as I jolted, the brush falling from my hands. Shaking I didn't see my face but the face of a small girl with violet eyes crying with blood staining her night gown as a black shadow of some creature loomed over her with glowing eyes. Turning away I closed my eyes shaking like a leaf and gripping my hair. No! No, no, no... t-that. That wasn't real. I'm jus... just exhausted and my dreams got the best of me. Slowly turning back to the mirror I held my breath. Closing my eyes and sighing I was happy to see it was just my reflection. I looked pale and like a scared animal. Rubbing my cheeks and brushing my hair out taking a couple deep breaths before taking a headband and pushing my hair back so it wouldn't get in the way. Getting up I felt how shakey I was from the experience. Closing my eyes I thought of Jareth as strength returned to my being calming myself. I would have to tell Evnic about this, she needs to know but I can't let Jareth know, he didn't need to worry about me needlessly.


	6. Chapter 6

After talking with Evnic privately about what happen in my bedroom I reassured her I was feeling okay and that I would be fine today. Right now I was giggling as me and Jareth danced around the ball as it was half way done being decorated as he sang some song that sounded a bit ridiculous to me. Smiling more I began to sing with him and the goblins.

" _Dance magic, dance!_ " I giggled as I sang while he twirled me before bringing me closer as we swayed dramatically. He then lifted me up as I held on to him squealing as he spun around laughing with me. When I was back on my feet I giggled looking up at him as I hugged him as he hugged me back as well. I could hear the goblins giggling, laughing, cooing at us, and cheering all around as they danced as well. Smiling to each other I pulled back giggling as I danced around with the goblins clapping my hands and dancing in circles with them. Skipping over to Jareth I giggled to him as he smiled holding his arm out at to me. Taking it he began to lead me out of the ballroom as the goblins still danced around having fun.

"Come on, time to see the tailor about your dress," Jareth said. I bounced giggling happily at the idea.

"Nothing with a lot of poof, something flowy,"I told him as he chuckled smiling.

"Well at least we have some idea so far. Flowy and not too much poof, what about color?" Jareth asked me.

"Cool colors, maybe gold mixed into it."

"Sounds like you have a basic idea. He'll be able to work with that," Jareth told me as I grinned jumping up and down some in my excitement. It was my first ball and I was going to meet so many different types of people, elves, fairies, mermaids, the type I've only read in books. He said there might be a chance to meet some other humans that the royal families have taken in. I was just really excited to see and experience everything.

"I can't wait!" I said excitedly clutching his arm as he chuckled smiling. Feeling the world shift I saw the hallway change as silks and ribbons draped around the room as a small circle stage stood in the middle of the room with two mirrors on either side of a doorway. Looking at all the colors I smiled amazed once more at the fact he could teleport and how it worked. Suddenly through the door came a thin man towering at an impressive height of seven feet with grey skin. It was darker around his sunken eyes making him look like a skeleton.

"Ah~ good evening my King. You've brought your pet for her dress fitting?" He purred in a soft airy tone. I puffed my cheeks out blushing at him calling me Jareth's 'pet'. "Come now, stand up here so I may get a better look at you," he told me waving me to the small circle stage. Looking to Jareth who nod his head as I walked over stepping on to it and looking to the man as he still seemed to tower over me. "Now tell me dear, what are some colors you prefer over others?" And we went back and forth. I would answer his questions as he walked around me taking my measurements.

"What's something you like to do when you are bored? Something that means a lot to you," He asked coming from behind me to look at me.

"Singing, I love to sing," I told him without having to think on it as I smiled. The man chuckled some smiling.

"Lovely, can you sing me something? Maybe it will help inspire the dress," he told me and I nod my head thinking about it. Soon the song came to me as I began to sing closing my eyes as I sang with all my heart.

 _"Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby_  
 _Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay_  
 _And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow_  
 _Bless you with love for the road that you go_

 _May you sail far to the far fields of fortune_  
 _With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet_  
 _And may you need never to banish misfortune_  
 _May you find kindness in all that you meet_

 _May there always be angels to watch over you_  
 _To guide you each step of the way_  
 _To guard you and keep you safe from all harm_  
 _Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay_ ," I sang gently opening my eyes to see the tailor smiling gently at his sketch book as he looked up smiling.

"That was truly wonderful, you must sing a song at the ball as well. Everyone will love to hear you sing," he said grinning and I blushed messing with my fingers.

"I-I don't know, I don't sing around large crowds. B-besides I don't want to embarrass Jareth with my singing, especially if I make a mistake," I told him looking down as he chuckled some more.

"With a voice like that I don't think anyone will care. It's beautiful and sure to stun everyone. They'll all want The Goblin King's Violet Eyed Song Bird," he said as I looked up giggling some as he smiled back more. "Well I have everything I need to make your dress. Enjoy the rest of your day. I can't wait to see you in it once I'm done." He told me as I smiled more. Taking my hands he pressed a kiss to each of my cheeks before helping me down. Walking over to Jareth he held his hand out as I took it he twirled me around as I was in the garden but he wasn't there. A little sadden I walked around the garden looking at the beautiful flowers as I sat down against a tree. Looking up at the sky I smiled to myself my excitement getting the better of me as I let out small giggles and stomped my feet like a child who had too much sugar. I was going to a ball! This was more exciting then when I went to Prom. Especially since I was going with someone I liked and not by myself. Oh god... did I just think that? D-do I really like him? Oh god, i-is this really happening? M-maybe it's b-because he's the only attractive guy around that treats me right. I can't possibly be falling for the Goblin King. Just relax Violet, you haven't been so well. Strange dreams, possibly hallucinating, and now you think you are falling for Jareth. Hearing giggling I looked around before catching a glimpse of a little girl running behind a castle wall. Getting up I've never seen a little girl at the castle and no one had sent their sibling away. Jareth would have told me if they had or a goblin would have told me. Running after the little girl I looked for her but couldn't find her. Hearing the giggling behind me I saw her running to a couple as she jumped into their arms. Their voices didn't sound right and I couldn't see them very well. It was like they were too bright to look at directly and their voices were echoing like they wee in a cave though they were right in front of me. Walking slowly towards them they didn't seem to notice me.

"Violet?" I then heard Evnic's voice jumping and turning to her surprised. Looking back the little girl and couple wasn't there and I froze. Looking to Evnic worriedly she quickly walked over to me holding my shoulders as she looked int my eyes.

"What's wrong Violet? Are you okay?" Evnic asked feeling my forehead as I shook my head shaking.

"I swore I saw a little girl just now running to her parents b-but when I looked to you and then back. T-they weren't there they weren't and I think I'm going mad. C-cause I think I s-saw that little girl in the mirror this morning with blood staining her nightgown and a black shadow monster looming behind her," I told her shaking as I hugged her and she hugged back running a hand through my hair.

"Oh darling, it's okay. You're safe and you aren't losing your mind. Just a bit exhausted and worried about the ball is all," she told me as I got tears in my eyes making my vision blurry. Pulling me back she wiped my tears away holding my face. "Look at me Violet, I want you to repeat to me. 'It's not real, I'm real.' Come on, repeat it with me."

"It's not real, I'm real," I said with her taking a deep breath and closing my eyes.

"Better?"

"A little," I told her opening my eyes. She smiled gently patting my head.

"Come on, let's go have some tea and some cookies. That'll make you feel better," she said as a smiled a bit nodding my head.

"Y-yeah that sounds good." She kept her arm around my shoulders as we went into the castle my shaking slowly beginning to stop.

I leaned against Evnic as she read the book to me. Reading along silently and looking to the images I sipped the tea in my hands enjoying the warmth it brought to my fingers. Finally relaxing after my small panic attack I smiled some.

"So watch out for vampires, and anyone that can smell me. Cause they will either want to eat me or want me is what you are telling me, right?" I asked her as she nod her head smiling.

"Yes, I have a perfume that will help with your scent, you'll still smell pleasant but it will make it less likely for others to want you. Human scents are always so different and unique to some creatures. They find that the scent is something that reminds them of happier times. Especially your scent Violet. Some of us goblins can smell your scent and it's very beautiful. It's part of the reason some of the goblins like you so much, you remind them of home and you make Jareth happy which in turns makes their lives easier. He wasn't always the nicest king to serve," Evnic told me. I grew concerned and she seemed to notice as she reassured me. "He wasn't terrible it's just, you can tell he didn't want this, to be the King of Goblins who steals away children. In the beginning he was sad for the children then grew to resent them and those that sent them away. However he did fancy a girl named Sarah, sadly she didn't feel the same and defeated him to get her little brother back. He grew so depressed after she left but he seems happier now. Like when he first met Sarah, but much happier cause you, unlike Sarah, really are amazing." She told me smiling as I looked down feeling embarrassed as I blushed gently.

"I'm really not, just doing what feels right is all," I told her as she smiled hugging me around the shoulders. "I'm glad I make him feel happy, I don't want to think about him being sad."

"Oh~ has someone grown a crush for the Goblin King?" Evnic asked wiggling her eyebrows at me as I blushed more looking away.

"Not true! He's just done so much for me that I would feel bad if he was hurt or something," I told her.

"Alright, say that again but looking into my eyes," Evnic told me. I got silent as she only laughed in my embarrassment of the whole thing. She rubbed my back and I looked to her. "Don't worry, I already knew you liked him, I just wanted to see you try to hide it like you always do."

"D-do you think he's notice?" I asked her looking to her slightly.

"The King is a brilliant fae and talented but no, I don't think he has. Telling what those close to him think isn't his strong suite. Why haven't you told him your feelings yet?" Evnic asked me.

"Cause I'm human, he'll out live me and... and I'm scared that if I'm not human what is becoming of me? Will I even be the same person as I am right now? Will I change into someone who is mean or cruel? W-what if I remember something and it changes my emotions. I don't want him to suffer through that with me. Till I know what is going on or till this passes, I want him to still think we are friends. Cause I don't want to end up causing him more pain that he has to live with. I-I-."

"What are you two talking about?" I then heard Jareth say as I jumped putting a hand to my heart and glaring lightly to him in surprise at his presence. He gave an apologetic look. "Sorry, probably should have knocked or something."

"It's fine my King, me and Violet were just discussing about who and what will be at the ball. I'm simply preparing her and calming any fears she has about the event," Evnic said as I nod my head and gave her a grateful look before smiling to Jareth.

"Yeah just want to make sure I'm prepared. Is there something you need Jareth?" I asked him smiling as he walked over and sat down next to me.

"Not really, just wanted to check up on you after I sent you back to the castle on your own. I needed measurements down for my outfit as well and asked if they could match some, that way they know you are with me and don't try to whisk you away. It would be troublesome if some King or Lady tries to take you away. I would have to get physical," he said smirking and I giggled smiling brightly.

"Right, like you can't just use magic to teleport me back to your side or something like that. Sure you're going to get 'physical'," I said making air quotes around the last word as he smirked more his eyes twinkling with mischief.

"What you don't think I can fight?"

"No, it's not that, I think you can but your energy would be better spent using your magic then your fists. Knowing how to fight and when to fight is key. You know better, at least I would hope so," I told him. I felt like he wouldn't fight if he could avoid it. He wasn't like Eric in the respect that he didn't think everything needed to be solved with your fists.

"Guess you're right but if anyone does try to steal you away I will stop them with any means. You should know that," he told me giving me a serious look as I smiled gently to him.

"Okay, I'm glad I have the Goblin King watching my back," I told him closing my eyes and smiling brightly. Hearing him chuckle I open my eyes to see him leaning in closer to me and wrapping an arm around me as I felt his face in my hair. Shifting I held my cup in my left hand and moved my arm around him as I pat his back. "You really don't need to worry, I don't plan to be too far away from you Jareth. I'll have fun being by your side." Hearing him chuckle again I smiled at the sound knowing he was smiling as well.

"Good, I don't wish to lose my song bird. I wouldn't be able to replace you," he told me as I blushed slightly at the comment. Pulling back he sighed some and pouted some. "I need to go and send out a couple more letters and reply to some."

"Alright, hopefully you get finished with it quickly," I told him smiling gently.

"Yes, let's pray I will. Stay out of trouble Violet," he told me poking my nose with his finger smirking before he got up and left to go do work. Watching him go I sighed gently to myself before looking to Evnic as she shook her head at me.

"You two are just too adorable together. It's like watching two children playing castle and he's the knight while you're the princess," she said as I burst into laughter covering my mouth as I hunched over.

"Oh my god!" I mumbled in between my fits of laughter as I smiled to her. I then smirked some as I looked to her. "If anyone is like children playing castle it's you and Lucifer for sure. He treats you just like a princess." She blushed before hitting my shoulder lightly as she smiled. I continue to giggle and laugh as she joined in with my laughter as we smiled to each other brightly.

"We really know how to choose them don't we?" She asked me as I nod my head smiling gently.

"Yeah, we really do." Finishing my tea we went to the kitchen to get some more as some goblins asked if they could have some cookies so we gave them the rest of ours as they ran off cheering and happily munching on their cookies.

"I'm glad I was born with magic when I was wished away. I was able to retain a mostly human form unlike most of the goblins here," Evnic said sighing.

"Do they resent Jareth for being the way they are?" I asked her.

"Some but not really, I've told them about why they are here and that Jareth isn't the reason they are here but the person that sent them away. Most have forgotten their human lives and only remember very small details. The magic that changes them into goblins takes away the memories of their life on the surface away that way it's easier for them to live strong willed ones remember but don't mind it here," she told me. Smiling some at that I felt a bit better for them as we got to the kitchen and all I could think about was what fun I would have at the ball.

* * *

Sorry for a late update. I shall try to update much sooner. Hope you enjoy the chapter. I wanted to do one just from Violet's point of view.


	7. Chapter 7

Evnic gave me a potion to help me sleep at night. Looking at the strange purple liquid. Shaking it in the bottle it swirled around in the bottle as I sighed. Opening it I took a small sip and was surprised that it wasn't completely awful. Drinking the rest I crawled under the sheets snuggling into the pillow as I sighed softly. Closing my eyes I instantly felt myself drifting to sleep as I felt weightless. At first it was dark, I couldn't see anything but I was calm, relaxed as I floated in the empty space. Thinking of space I suddenly saw stars, galaxies, and planets come to life as the colors popped to life. Smiling to myself I began to fall backwards looking around. I could tell what was really up or down as I just let myself drift around endlessly. Something caught my eye. Turning to it I saw a serpent? No it was a dragon. They had a long slender body with rainbow scales and fur, two arms with long sharp claws, the eyes seemed to change color as they arched around me to somewhere. It was beautiful how they moved and twirled through space with such grace. Suddenly I was seeing it from below before some wrapped around my midsection. Gasping it was the tail as it pulled me towards their face. Such beautiful eyes. They reminded me of paints mixing together. Reaching out to touch their face their eyes began to close showing happiness. Like a light being turned on I woke up, looking around confused I sat up slowly sliding a hand through my hair. _What? Why am I awake? Wonder if Mom and Dad are awake too_ , I thought to myself before being confused at the room. _This wasn't my room... What did it look like? It was the attic space... no it was stone and the sheets had the stars sewed into them..._ Shaking my head I closed my eyes groaning. Taking a deep breath I had to think. _My name was Violet Morningstar, human, I was-I was wished away, a-and living with Jareth. Thinking of Jareth calmed me down and helped me piece back my thoughts. That's right, I was wished away. I don't know how long I've down her for now._ I looked out the window and sighed some. Okay, I'm good. I did better tonight, no nightmares. Laying back down I nuzzled into the pillow humming softly. Closing my eyes I could still the explosion of color those eyes had behind my eyelids. They were so vivid and vibrant, so close too. Feeling my body grow heavy with sleep I tried to stay awake but my eyelids were to heavy to keep them open. It was darkness that surrounded me this time. Sighing inside my mind I just drifted off into the familiar darkness to sleep.

Evnic's POV

Swishing the blood in the vial as it reacted to what I poured into it.

"...Nothing." Exactly, nothing happen to the blood. If she were human the blood would have sizzled or turned color being introduced to another source that was inhuman. But nothing happen to it. Not even a little sizzle, which meant she wasn't human, that whatever she was. It was finally coming to the surface, it wouldn't be long now. Sighing I sat it in the holder and closed my eyes. This poor sweet girl was going through something much more strange then when she was blossoming into a woman. This was going to break her mentally and physically, I just prayed that with us by her side it would keep her from losing herself completely. A spell like this meant that they feared for their child's life or someone did not want her to return. Either way her life was endangered by someone. The moment she became her true self she would be targeted. Putting a hand to my mouth I squeezed my eyes shut. Violet shouldn't have to go through this, she was a sweet innocent youth. I couldn't help but feel something for her. It has been so long since I have played like I was still a little girl, even then I never had a friend like her. Opening my eyes once more I looked around my little room of herbs and spells taking a deep breath. Maybe, just maybe I could keep it from taking a complete toll on her mind. Grabbing my supplies I snuck through the castle to her room. Opening the door slowly and carefully I went to her sleeping figure. Pouring some of the sparkling translucent powder into my hand I began to smooth it over the headboard as it sparkled in the light before fading to normal. Looking to Violet she still slept but there was a smile on her face as she sunk into the bed more. Sighing I slid away before escaping her room. Tying the small bag to my belt I removed my rag from the pocket of my apron to wipe my hands clean of the moth wing powder. Jumping when I saw Jareth I put a hand to my chest pressing a hand to the wall as I leaned over.

"My King, you scared me half to death. What are you doing up so early this morning?" I asked him standing back up and smiling some. He smirked to her shaking his head.

"It's nothing, I felt like walking the castle. How is Violet?" He asked with slight concern.

"Resting peacefully, my King. Though there is something you should know about our Violet. My King, she isn't human. I don't mean she's turning into a Goblin or something else, but that she has never been human and the spell that lets her be human is wearing off rapidly. I don't know when it will happen but very soon she will go through a transition to be of our own born. I can't pinpoint what but it's powerful if the spell can not contain her true self. Her memories are already coming back to her in the form of dreams and images that are plaguing at her in the waking world. She doesn't want us to worry but I think as long as she is busy thinking about other things and doing other things it will be better for her." After explaining all of this to him he nod his head slowly in understanding as I saw the thoughtfulness in his eyes. Looking to m he smiled some as it didn't quiet reach his eyes completely.

"Thank you for letting me know Evnic. I appreciate this," he told me as he turned and walked away from me. I was a bit shocked at him seeming so grateful to me and the concern in his eyes. Violet was truly special to Jareth, more so then Sarah was. She was the person he had always looked for to bring light into his world. She didn't need him to turn the world upside down, she just wanted to be apart of his world. I loved seeing them together, they were sweet and beautiful together. Violet may not see it yet but Jareth had such a loving look in his eyes when it came to her. Walking around the corner I found Lucifer sitting in a window sill looking out. Smiling I walked over to him and hugged him as he hugged back kissing my forehead.

"Hello there love," he mumbled against my head as I giggled.

"I love you," I mumbled to him. "I know I don't say it often and we barely get to see each other but I do. I don't know what I would be if you weren't around. Probably still a bitter goblin who only did things for herself and not others," I mumbled to him as he chuckled.

"Nah~ you would still end up being sweet, time is the best healer for the heart besides love," he told me as I smiled lifting my head. Looking to him asking for a kiss with my eyes. He smiled that silly grin of his before pressing a kiss to my lips and bringing me to his lap holding me close to his chest. Feeling his heart beat with mine I sighed happily as it warmed my whole being. "I love you." He murmured in that soothing angelic voice of his. Peering out I noticed his wings were out and wrapping around me as well. Giggling I smiled to him before curling into his arms more.

Third Person's POV

Violet woke up sighing happily as she sang softly deciding on what to wear. Taking out a white dress it was simple with flowers along the hem. Once it was on she pulled her hair back to the left with a silver butterfly pin. Slipping on flats she began walking to the dining hall as she got a muffin from the table and began to eat walking around to sit down as a goblin gave her a cup of orange juice. Thanking the small goblin for the cup as she sipped from it. Feeling a hand on her shoulder she looked up smiling to see Jareth.

"Good morning, your highness," she said smiling brightly.

"Technically it's closer to noon then morning my dear," he told her as she blushed.

"I slept for that long?"

"Yes, well you were sleeping and I felt it would be wrong to disturb you," he told her as she smiled putting her hand over his.

"Thank you, Jareth, I feel great. Are you busy today?" She asked him curiously and he shook his head some. She smiled standing up grinning brightly. "Then show me your labyrinth please. I've read so much about it and seen it but I've never been through it really, unless you count the time I was disguised and bargained with Eric." Jareth scrunched his face up in disguise at the mention of Eric making her giggle and laugh.

"Well I guess we can travel through the labyrinth if you want. Just, stay close to my side though, I don't want you getting hurt by the Labyrinth," Jareth said taking her hand. Violet agreed with him and squeezed his hand.

"I promise I won't leave your side, Jareth," she told him as he smiled before pulling her close and covering her eyes. She giggled smiling brightly. "What are you doing."

"It's a surprise," he told her smirking as she giggled putting her hand over his. Smiling down at the small confused creature who trusted him he teleported them to the edges of the labyrinth where there was hedges and stone. Removing his hand slowly she looked around and giggled. Walking around some she saw the Wise Man with his hat sleeping. Walking around him she stood in front of him. Jareth walked up to her left side and lean down some smiling to her. "Would you like to ask him a question? He might not give you a very clear answer." Violet giggled smiling brightly as she nod to him. Smirking he cleared his throat as the Wise Man woke up blinking his eyes. Looking to Jareth he smiled some.

"Oh why hello your highness, whose this darling princess?" He asked him as Violet blushed brightly. Jareth laughed happily putting his arms around her and resting his head on top of hers.

"This is Violet, and she is a friend. She wants to ask you something," he told him as he nod his head slightly looking back at Violet.

"I've never met a human with violet eyes. Though I did meet a dragon with violet eyes. He was very kind," he told her. She smiled brightly before her eyes grew blank for a moment. Then her smile came back as she held Jareth's arm some squeezing it.

"Do you think dragons will come back?" Violet asked him as the Wise Man seemed to think and almost fall asleep as the hat rolled his eyes screeching at him to answer. Shaking his head some he sighed gently.

"When the night sky is red, maybe they shall come back or maybe they won't. The eyes must be willing to see," he said as she felt a bit confused at what he said.

"Now for a donation," the hat said as he brought the container in front of him. Jareth reached out dropping some gold coins into it.

"Thank you, Wise Man. Rest your head, and sleep," he told him before showing her the other creatures of the labyrinth and how it twisted and bend to his will. Violet held his hand through it all as he enjoyed the warmth her hand brought him. Violet slipped her hand from his as they stood on one of the labyrinth walls as she looked. Shaking she clutched on to his arm giggling.

"Ops, that was a bit scary. Almost lost my balance," she said before squealing as he picked her up bridal style and looked down at her smirking some. "W-well that's one way to keep from falling."

"At least physically, it won't stop you from falling for me," he told her jokingly as she blushed before giggling brightly.

"Yeah, I'm totally falling for you Goblin King," she told him sarcastically though she felt she was really falling for him as he held her. Walking across the wall with no problem he began to run as he jumped over a gap in the wall landing on his feet gracefully. She giggled holding on to him as she looked to the labyrinth and castle smiling. Laying her head on his shoulder she looked to him seeing how he smiled and the look made her smile. Closing her eyes she enjoyed the breeze on her skin as it slipped through her hair like a gentle caress. Opening them she giggled as they ended up in a forest. It seemed like night at how dark it was and how the light shimmered down in between the branches. Setting her down gently on her feet she looked around smiling brightly. Hearing singing Jareth pulled her close putting a finger to her lips.

"Careful love, those are the Fiery I hear. They are a strange bunch and like to remove people's heads. You don't want to get too close less they try to take yours," he told her as her eyes widen and she silently giggled. Smiling he pulled her to a small pond. Looking to the surface it was like a perfect reflection of them as they looked down. Kneeling she poked the surface as the ripples shifted the image slightly. Jareth stepped on the surface walking across it as he turned to her holding his hand out to her. Giggling she took it and let him pull her on to the lake trusting him. He didn't show it but it was her who was allowing her to walk across the pond. Twirling her they practiced the dances she was learning for the ball. Hearing music she smiled more as they gave each other a curtsy before lifting their hands and pressing their palms together. Walking around each other they switched hands walking in the other direction. Stoping they intertwine their fingers as he placed his hand on her waist and hers was on his shoulder. Stepping closer they began to waltz around the pond as she smiled.

"Very good~ I'm proud of you," he told her as she smiled brightly and he chuckled before moving to hold her against him as they just slow danced. He began to sing as it made her smile more.

" _There's such a sad love_

 _D_ _eep in your eyes._

 _A kind of pale jewel_

 _Open and closed_

 _Within your eyes._

 _I'll place the sky_

 _Within your eyes._

 _There's such a fooled heart_

 _Beatin' so fast_

 _In search of new dreams._

 _A love that will last_

 _Within your heart._

 _I'll place the moon_

 _Within your heart,"_ Violet blushed some as he sung the words to her eyes a lit with wonder. Laying her head on his chest she closed her eyes listening. Standing there in his arms and listening to the sweet song she relaxed more. He closed his eyes running a hand through her hair as he smiled to her gently. Near the end of the song Violet knew what she would sing at the ball but she wanted to surprise him with it. Looking up at him it was funny how even in the beginning she wasn't even scared or truly weary of him. She felt safe and comforted by him, he seemed so kind to her. She never felt so comfortable as she clutched on to his shirt sighing gently. Opening his eyes he looked at their reflection and smiled seeing her snuggled against him and smiling gently. For a moment he thought he saw Sarah's face but pushed it to the side as he closed his eyes to the thought of the one he thought he loved, who in ways still held his heart. Truly Sarah was cruel but the young woman healed and granted him something no one had given him. Their heart, he knew well that she cared for him but did not know how deeply it went. Was it endless like the sky she looked fondly or was it nothing more then how Evnic looked to him as a friend. Letting the thoughts fade for the moment he lifted her up over his shoulder making her squeal as he began walking back to the castle as she kicked lightly to get out of his hold and yelled for him to put her down as he only chuckled smiling brightly. No matter what happen between the two he would be happy to have known such a creature like herself who saw him for him, and not a villain in a story.

* * *

Author Note: So sorry it's been so long since I last updated a chapter. I can't really excuse myself for making you guys wait and thank you to all the new followers that have been enjoying my writing. It means so much to me that you think my story is worth following. You all are wonderful people and I hope you enjoy the newest chapter. The next one will be here sooner, at least I hope to get it here sooner then this chapter. Don't have a set date but maybe next week or so I will upload it. No promises.


	8. Chapter 8

Violet's POV

It was finally the day of the ball and I was with Evnic and Jareth eating breakfast. Suddenly a goblin came running in and grin widely.

"Mister Dark Web finished your outfits for the ball. We put them in your rooms like you said," he told Jareth. My eyes widen and I got up taking Evnic's hand.

"WE'LL BE BACK!" I told him ignoring him calling my name as I ran with Evnic to go see my gown and mask for the masquerade. I gasped as I felt chills go down my spine as I covered my mouth in awe. It was beautiful, truly one of the most beautiful things I've seen and I had goosebumps all up and down my arms. Could I really wear this? I don't think I would do it justice. It was simply stunning.

"This is so beautiful Violet. It's perfect," Evnic told me as I nod my head unable to form words. "Tonight you will defiantly be the envy of all the ladies and maidens at the ball." I giggled at that and stepped closer to the mannequin feeling the softness of the dress.

"I can't wait to wear it, I want to wear it right now," I told her turning to her some. She smiled and rubbed my arms.

"I know, it's gorgeous and really beautiful, Violet. It's perfect for you, that Dark Web truly is amazing. You know you should let me do your hair. I know some braids that will be really nice and we can put those pins in your hair too." Evnic said teasing my hair some as I nod my head. My heart felt like I had been running a marathon as I looked to the dress again.

Then I heard the door slam looking to Evnic as she had shut the door.

"Evnic! Open this door! I just want to see the dress!" He told her as I covered my mouth giggling.

"No, sire you'll just have to wait till the ball! Right Violet?!" Evnic said smirking to me as I held my sides full out laughing now.

"Y-Yeah, it'll be more fun! S-so no seeing the dress till then!" I called out as I went to the door and leaned against it. I heard faint mumbling then chuckling. "Hey! No using magic to see it either! I'll get one of your goblins to guard my dress if I have to."

"Fine! Does that mean I can't see you either?" He then asked me as I looked to Evnic wondering. Shaking her head I smiled.

"No, I'll be right out, just give us a moment!" I told him before I went over to the bed and pulled the sheet off. Catching Evnic's eyes she nod as she helped me drape it over the dress to keep it hidden from sight. Walking back to the door we open it as I smiled brightly from ear to ear giggling some. He seemed confused at my expression as I looked to Evnic and giggled with her.

"I'll see you around three in your room to prepare from the ball. It will take some time so don't be late," she told me as I nod my head.

"I promise I won't be late," I told her before looking to Jareth. He smirked some raising an eyebrow. "It's really beautiful and I can't wait to wear it, but it's a surprise just like the song I'm singing." Rolling his eyes he sighed shaking his head some but still smirking some.

"And why's that?" He asked me.

"Cause it will be more fun that way and you've been so nice to me Jareth. I don't feel like I do enough to show my gratitude to you. You haven't thrown me out, you are helping me with whatever is going on with me, and for being...," I tried to think of something as I looked up at him before feeling a smile stretch across from face. "For being you and not pretending to be someone else." He smiled moving to hug me tightly to him as I closed my eyes humming happily as I hugged him back tightly as well. Hearing him pretending to gasp in pain as he pat my head I only giggled.

"Alright, alright, stop squeezing," he said chuckling some.

"No~! Let me love you~," I cooed as he began laughing loudly pressing his forehead against the top of my head making me giggle at feeling his breath on the top of my head. I began to lighten my grip as I moved to look up at him, I felt so tiny compared to him, especially when he wore cloaks. It was like he was wrapping me up in wings as I giggled smiling. Feeling him take my hand I laughed as he began to pull me along to the ballroom as I gasped at how beautiful it was. It didn't look like the same ballroom I was so use to running in hiding behind a pillar waiting for one of the goblins to come and find me. There was white and midnight blue drapes twirled around the pillars, a couple tables spread around the large ballroom. Looking up it seemed so bright and I notice a skylight I had never seen before. It was circle with faint designs cut in to it I believed. I wasn't sure since it was so far away but it looked like a barn owl. It looked so clean and elegant, I felt bad for being in something so casual in the ballroom. Looking to him I smiled brightly jumping up and down.

"It's going to look amazing tonight when it's night. The moon will be full and red," Jareth told me.

"Really? I've never seen a red moon," I told him moving to stand under the skylight and looked up thinking about seeing the red moon. Instead of seeing the image of the red moon in my mind I saw fire and I froze holding my head. Closing my eyes I tried to shake the vision of fire and blood from my mind.

 _"We love you our little gem. Please forgive us." the red haired woman smiled down at me her eyes tearing up but they didn't seem to stay one colour. Suddenly there was a large white feathered dragon glowing before shifting into a man. All I could hear was screaming as I couldn't make out what they were saying._

"VIOLET!" Someone shouted as I blinked realizing I was the one screaming as I felt hands gripping my shoulders. Looking up I saw Jareth's concern look though it was slightly blurry as he cupped my face wiping something from my cheek. Oh god, I'm crying aren't I? Closing my eyes I wiped them away shaking as he held me.

"There was so much blood and fire, I-I-," I couldn't continue what I said as I held on to him shaking my head. There was a terrible ringing in my head as I couldn't stop the tears from streaming down my face. "It hurts." Clutching on to his arms I moved to wrap my arms around his neck as he picked me up. I couldn't hear anything as all I could hear was ringing. Suddenly I felt numb as my body grew heavy.

Jareth's POV

Bringing her to Evnic I was shaking.

"She... She stopped moving," I said as she rushed over checking her and sighed. "Is she okay?"

"For now, lets take her back to her room, sire," she said as I nod some walking back to her room slowly. Laying her down in the bed. Leaning over her some I pushed her hair out of her face holding her cheek. "What happen before the episode?"

"I told her there was going to be a red moon. She was so excited before freezing a-and then she she started to scream like she was being torn apart. I tried to calm her down she said she saw blood and fire that it hurt. Something I couldn't see was hurting her," I told Evnic rubbing my thumb against her cheek as Violet didn't even react to my touch. "I... I didn't think they were becoming more frequent but it was terrible. She couldn't even speak. Her eyes were glowing so brightly..." There was a pressure on my shoulder as I lifted my head seeing Lucifer squeezing my shoulder.

"Jareth, you have to pull yourself together. Violet will be fine, by tonight she will be smiling at the ball and dancing the night away with you," Lucifer tried to reassure me. "Right now, the Lord Tyron and Lady Selena are here. La Muerte and Xibalba are here, you have to entertain them." I sighed looking to Violet as he made a fist out of frustration. Sighing heavily I leaned over Violet and pressed a kiss to her forehead before standing up. Looking to Evnic she nod her head promising to make sure she was alright as I looked to Lucifer who smiled patting my back. Stepping out of the room I began to walk towards the throne room. Changing my clothes I wore black pants a white shirt and black waistcoat. When I saw them I gave them a charming smirk pushing my worry to the back of my mind.

Third Person's POV

Evnic put a hand over her heart as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Lucifer, what if she doesn't make it through? What if she d-" Before she could finish the thought he gripped her in his arms closing his eyes as she weeped some in his arms. "He looked so broken Lucifer. So numb to the world, she can't..."

"I'm here and we'll make her better. I'll lend you my strength but we have to wake her first."

Jareth's POV

"Lord Tyron was telling us about your violet eyed human who sings. Can't we meet her?" La Muerte asked me as I sighed gently.

"I'm sorry my Lady but she is resting right now and you probably won't see her till the ball tonight. She is very excited to be going and says she'll sing a song tonight," I told her as she smiled sweetly.

"Oh that sounds lovely~ I can't wait to meet her!" She said smiling brightly.

"Can't you just wake her up? After all she is your human," Xibalba said rolling his eyes before seeing his wife glare at him and held his hands up in surrender.

"He's being kind to her and letting her rest, don't make her get up just to entertain us. Besides we have the whole ball to meet the young woman," she told him as he sighed.

"But I'm bored~ Why did we come so early?" He whined and I chuckled some but didn't really feel amused.

"Yes, why have you come so early?" I asked them sitting down in my throne and leaning back. "I wasn't expecting anyone till possibly four, earliest. The ball does not truly begin till six and it's..." Summoning my clock I looked to it then to them. "Only one." Lady Selena giggled smiling mischievously behind her hand some.

"Well I wanted to spend time with your 'human' of course before the ball began and help her get ready. But since she is resting how about we all have some tea and snacks in the garden. It's been a long travel for us all and perhaps we can catch up?" She said as I closed my eyes sighing.

"You always want to 'catch up' when you have something scheming in your mind Lady Selena. No wonder Lord Tyron is captivated by you but sadly I can not join you for tea and snacks. After all I have to make final preparations for the ball and I need to be available incase other guests decide to show up early for the ball as well. But I will show you to the gardens while my goblins prepare you some tea and snacks," I told them as I stood up to lead the way.

Listening to them talk I rolled my eyes as I stepped outside with them. Stopping I saw Violet standing there. Her back was turned to me and she wore a long white gown unlike the emerald poet shirt. I was about to call out to her before seeing Selena coming around my side. Looking back to Violet she had disappeared from sight as I was confused by this. She was... she was right there wasn't she?

"Oh your garden is beautiful as always Jareth. I'm almost envies of you," Selena said sighing happily before looking to her to see she had a concern look on her face. "What's wrong?" Shaking my head I smiled some rubbing my eye.

"Sorry, the light blinded me some," I told them smiling as I shielded my eyes. "Sorry you feel that way about my garden. It just means I truly have superior taste in flowers." They all laughed at my joke as the goblins were setting up a table of snacks and tea for them before running off.

"Now then, I will be going off now. Do keep out of trouble please." They laughed waving me off as I went back inside running a hand down my face. Feeling a small hand tug on my shirt I looked to see it was one of my smaller goblins.

"Is Violet going to be okay, Sire? I really like her," he told me looking down. Not sure how to respond I just took the hand he was holding and pat the top of his head before leaving him.

Third Person's POV

Violet was still with her hands folded across her chest holding a dream catcher. Evnic laid next to Violet resting for she was exhausted from the magic she used. Lucifer sat in a chair against the door with his arms crossed over his chest having fallen asleep as well. The wind blew into the room as Violet's eyes slowly open. They glowed as the pupil became a slit in each eye. Sitting up she held the dreamcatcher close to her chest still before sliding out of the bed. Going to the window she looked out as the wind towed with her hair. Her lips moved as if singing as she closed her eyes in doing so. No noise could be heard from her lips the dreamcatcher cracking in her hands though she never tighten her hold on it. It was like it couldn't contain whatever was in it. Finishing her silent song she walked back over to the bed laying down and closing her eyes once more having fallen asleep once more.

In a place dark and cold, long since forgotten and left to degrade something stirred in the darkest parts of the ruined kingdom. Stone crackled and fell as a fire was a lit in the castle halls. Something still lived in the castle that was once filled with such a brilliant through the halls and warmth. Heavy footsteps turned to light ones as they wonder the halls. Seeing someone they froze before running to hold them. They gripped each other their hands seeking to feel the other to know they were really in front of them. Kissing each other one of them growled softly eyes glowing violet.

"Our little girl," they mumbled darkly as the other shushed them putting a finger to their lips.

"Soon soon, my love. We heard her call out to us and shall find her and bring her home," they told their soulmate kissing their lips.

* * *

Author Note: So this chapter is a bit shorter then the rest. I make sure they are 3,000 words at the least long so I don't just quiet and go: 'Bomb! I wrote over a thousand words for this chapter!' Cause you guys deserve better then that but honestly I was going a direction with this chapter then I changed course and don't know how to get it to 3,000 words. But it's only off by a couple hundred that I've probably filled with this Author Note. Thank you for loving this story enough to favorite and follow this and even do the same with me the author. It makes me happy, I did get a review that clled Violet a huge Mary Sue and that discourage me a bit. Though as long as there are others that want to see more of this story I will keep going and writing. So thank you for wanting to see more of my writing. It really means a lot to me.


	9. Chapter 9

Selena and La Muerte talked about the human.

"I swear to you, she didn't even smell like she was turning into a goblin. I've never met a human with violet eyes before either, unless they are contacts," she told her as she seemed intrigued. Selena then held her hands to her cheeks smiling dreamily. "And her voice is so sweet when she sings~. Jareth most defiantly got a unique one, I'm so jealous I don't have a human like that around the castle." She giggled at her smiling brightly.

"Are you still on about the human?" Xibalba asked a bit sarcastically. "So she has pretty eyes and voice. So do many other humans."

"When you meet her you'll know. She's not like all the other humans you've met," Selena said sticking her tongue out at him while he wasn't looking before going back to smiling as La Muerte giggled behind her hand. Tyron was wondering around the gardens before he stopped seeing Violet looking at a blue caterpillar perched on her finger and smiling to them.

"Violet?" He asked as she still looked to the caterpillar. She then began to sing as he stopped his walk towards her and listen.

 _"Let's go in the garden_

 _You'll find something waiting_

 _Right here where you left it_

 _Laying upside down_

 _When you finally find it_

 _You'll see how it's faded_

 _The other side is lighter_

 _When you turn it around_

 _Everything stays_

 _Right here where you left it_

 _Everything stays_

 _But it still changes_

 _Ever so slightly_

 _Daily and nightly_

 _In little ways_

 _Everything stays."_ Moving to walk towards her again he froze hearing Selena call for him. Who he thought was Violet looked to him but their eyes were closed as they smiled gently. Seeing them slowly open their eyes and beginning to speak he stepped closer to hear her.

"Tyron! I've been calling for you!" Selena said as he jumped looking to her and put a hand to his chest as she raised an eyebrow at him. "Darling, why do you seem so shocked? Did you not hear me call for you?" She asked him walking over to him and putting a hand to his shoulder. He looked back at Violet but found she was no longer there and felt confused at this. Looking to his wife befuddled he sighed some.

"I thought I saw Violet. She seemed to be trying to say something but I couldn't hear her," he told her and she seemed confused at this looking to him.

"Darling, Lucifer just told us that Violet was with her friend getting ready for the ball and that Jareth was giving us rooms to rest in if we got tired of the garden," she told him as his eyes widen. He looked back to the spot he thought he saw Violet and then to his wife. "Tyron... do you think maybe."

"No, no we said it couldn't be true. They've been gone for ages and it can't possibly be her. That prophecy is nothing but fairytales, the ones we tell ourselves to make up for not doing anything. Violet is just a human girl that is different," he said not wanting to go into further discussion about it. "I'm just a bit tired and the fairies around Jareth's castle are playing tricks with my mind." Selena nod her head smiling to him and kissing his lips gently.

"You're right, come on, let's go to the others," she told him pulling him along. Walking back to La Muerte and Xibalba.

Lucifer's POV

Walking through the halls I sighed some. When I woke up from my nap I saw Violet just sitting there holding the broken dreamcatcher as she seemed lost before I spoke up to her. She smiled acting like her normal self and asking why I was in her room. After telling her what happen she seemed confused like she didn't remember as Evnic woke up and checked Violet. She seem normal but something was bothering. She seemed too relaxed and calm, even if the dreamcatcher kept her mind calm it was broken now and she should feel the pain or just a bit exhausted. Was she accept what she was? If so when will it show what she really was? She still seem and smelled human. There was something different about her that he could sense and see. She seemed more confident, like she knew herself better and less like she was thinking about everything she did. Sitting outside I sighed some hoping she would either retain being human or at least when she changed her mind wouldn't go too much. Evnic and Jareth really cared about her. Chuckling I didn't know which one cared about her more, Jareth or Evnic. Well, sorry Evnic, I'll have to give this one to Jareth. Speaking of the Goblin King, I should tell him Violet is awake and fine.

Jareth's POV

Opening the door to Violet's room quickly I saw Violet jump putting a hand to her heart as she smiled.

"Jareth! You scared me half to death," she said but I didn't care as I moved to hug her tightly to me closing my eyes. "Jareth..." I just pet her hair hugging her close against my chest.

"I thought you wouldn't wake up. I thought you wouldn't be the same when you did wake up," I told her as she hugged me back as I felt her run a hand through my hair.

"I'm sorry, I'm feeling much better now, I don't even feel exhausted," she said moving to lay her chin on my chest as I open my eyes to see her looking up at me and smiling gently. Smiling some I kissed her forehead sitting her in my lap as I held her close. She blushed some as I heard Evnic giggling from the other side of the bed. Violet then nuzzled her face into my chest as I chuckled some hugging her closer.

"Mm~ so warm," she mumbled against my chest as I laughed some relaxing now that I knew she was alright. Violet then turned so she had her back pressed against my chest as I moved my arms around her waist as her arms laid on top of mine. Sighing I closed my eyes again as she giggled. "Evnic said that Lord Tyron and Lady Selena are here."

"Yeah so is La Muerte, she rules the realm of the remembered while her husband Xibalba rules the realm of the forgotten. Tyron and Selena are excited to see again. I told them they will see you at the ball and that you were resting," I told her as she nod her head.

"Well we were about to go get ready till you came in sire," Evnic said as Luci nod her head.

"But we can wait a bit right?" Violet asked her as Evnic sighed.

"I guess we have time. Meet me in my room when you're ready," she told Violet getting up waving to her Violet waved back to her as she left. I smiled as Violet just lean back humming softly. Just listening to her hum helped me relax some more.

"Shall I sing you a song, Sire~?" Violet in a sing along voice as I chuckled shaking my head.

"Not now, just sing me something at the ball. I...I was really worried Violet. I let Sarah slip through my fingers and I was worried I would lose you too," I told her.

"Who's Sarah?" Violet asked me moving her hand to compare it to mine to see how much smaller it was to mine.

"Someone I believed I loved, I turn the world upside down for her, I even moved the stars for her. Yet she didn't love me back. I have lived in this castle for so long and just wanted someone to be with me. I had believed she would love me. Then seeing you and knowing you has been more then I can ever ask for," I mumbled into her hair. "You've brighten my world and showed me warmth. You could have hated me for being taken from your family but you didn't. You became my friend and embraced my world instead of making me change it for you." Burying my face into her shoulder I took in her gentle scent. Lavenders, roses, and honey; I don't know how she got that scent but she seemed to always smell of those things. I felt Violet tugging at my glove as I held my hand letting her remove it. Looking up I saw her take it as she brought it to her face kissing my palm. Blushing some I looked to her confused as she open her eye looking to me.

"Did you know that where you kiss someone there is a meaning behind it? Kisses on the hand means you adore them," she said blushing lightly but smiling still holding my hand. I smiled moving to take her hand as I pulled it close kissing her knuckles as I looked to her hoping she could see how much she meant to me in my eyes. She only blushed darker looking to me still smiling. I smiled holding her hand to my cheek closing my eyes. I then smirked some thinking of something evil.

"Can you tell me what other kisses mean?" I asked her opening my eyes and acting like it was a normal question as she blushed more looking away.

"U-um, well k-kisses on the cheek mean 'we're friends' a-and and," she began to trail off as she spoke and I chuckled watching her just get a dazed look in her eyes looking to me. More specifically my lips. Taking her head I tilted it down and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I hope we're together forever," moving I kissed her ear feeling her shiver some and seeing her close her eyes as she whimpered softly as I spoke into her ear. "You're my everything." Looking to her blushing face I lean forward pressing a gentle loving kiss to her lips. Still holding her hand I moved so our fingers intertwined together. Pulling back I pressed my forehead to hers.

"I love you." I told her as I looked into her eyes. She teared up moving to wrap her arms around my neck smiling brightly.

"I love you too," she replied back as I wiped her tears away.

"Then why are you crying? Don't cry," I told her kissing a tear away.

"I'm just so happy you love me, b-but will you still love if I change? When I'm not the same and whatever is happening to me takes control of me finally?" she asked me as I pecked her lips.

"You will always be Violet, nothing can change how I feel about you. I found true love in you, something I thought was out of my reach for a long time. Nothing is going to take that away from me," I told her smiling as she smiled pressing kisses to my faces as I laughed at how she continued to peck my face repeatedly. Leaning back pretending to get away I fell on the bed with her on my chest as I looked to her smiling brightly. She smiled back to blushing brightly but the love in her eyes to me. She sat up some as I held her waist.

"I should go see Evnic and get ready for the ball," she said though I pouted not liking the idea of her going so soon from me. She smiled moving to kiss me as I held the back of her head to keep her there for a bit longer. Pulling back I smiled gently as she held my face. "I'm really not dreaming this am I?" I laughed smiling to her shaking my head feeling the same way.

"No, this is real," I said pulling her hand to press against where my heart was beating against my chest. She then had this light almost drunken giggle as she covered her mouth and closed her eyes giggling some more. It was so cute to see her so happy and carefree like this. It meant more knowing I had caused her to be so happy. "Alright I'll let you go get ready then." She smiled getting up and slipping on her shoes before I sat up and peeked over at the covered mannequin that had Violet's dress under it. Hands covered my eyes as I fell back against Violet's chest.

"No peeking you. You'll see it at the ball," she said as I laughed some smiling.

"Fine~, only because I love you," I told her moving her hands and looking up at her. Getting up I left the room with her as I kissed her one last time with my arms wrapped around her waist. "Until I see you again." She giggled as I disappeared around the corner to outside smiling brightly.

"Well if someone seems pleased with themselves," Selena said raising an eyebrow at me as I only chuckled to her.

Third Person's POV

The Goblin King smiled and greeted all his guests. He saw Evnic with Lucifer but no Violet yet. He was growing worried after a while. Then like some sense he turned to the french doors that lead into the ball and saw her standing there. Her gown was pure white that shimmered the pale colors of the rainbow as she moved some, it was styled as himation dress, her left strap turned into a sort of cape as patterns of flowers started at the shoulder flowing out down the rest of the cape, a golden belt of interact swirls and a design of a butterfly synched in the dress some to show of her figure, and a golden chocker decorated her neck with an opal stone in the center. Her hair flow down her back as small parts on either side where braided back then pinned into the shape of a flower at the back of her skull with golden butterfly clips to keep it in place; her bangs were curled slightly and framed her delicate face. Instead of wearing a mask her face there was blue and purple shadowed around her eyes which spread into interact swirls forming a butterfly mask as her lips were painted a beautiful shade of pink. Jareth couldn't take his eyes off her as he walked over to her. He wore black pants and boots, his coat shimmered like raven feathers of purples and blues, the black high collar shirt he wore under neath had ruffles and a silver moon pinned on it. His mask unlike was a goblin mask with silver tipped horns and on the fang teeth. Violet could still see his eyes and the lower part of his mouth as he smiled to her taking her hand and kissing her knuckles. She blushed some before giving him a small curtsy.

"My King," she spoke softly looking down before looking up at him as he smiled more.

"My songbird, come the fun has just begun," He said pulling her to him and beginning to dance with her as he lead her to where everyone was dancing. She gasped and looked around feeling uncomfortable. Moving his had to wrap around her waist she looked up at him as he leaned closer to her. "Don't look to them, just keep your eyes on me and you'll be fine." Feeling her relax as she nod her head smiling he pulled back some. The other guests looked to The Goblin King with the human and whispered. They could no deny that she was beautiful but wonder if this human was anything like the last that came into his kingdom. Having heard whispers of the human from Tyron and Selena they wondered how special this little human was to the King, some even wanted to steal her away from the Goblin King. Selena went over as she interrupted the dance moving to hug Violet as she stiffen some not expecting it. Hugging back lightly Selena giggled pulling back to hold Violet's shoulder.

"Oh you look so darling~. I'm so happy you are here, I can't wait to hear you sing again. I just can't get the sound of your voice out of my head," she said smiling brightly to Violet who blushed some.

"O-oh well I promise to sing later, my Lady," she said politely bowing her head as Selena giggled clasping her hands together.

"So darling~," she giggled as Tyron chuckled before holding his hand out to Violet.

"Little songbird, could have a dance with you?" He asked her. Looking to Jareth who nod his head slightly she laid her hand in his as Selena pouted some. He smiled putting his other hand on the middle of her back pulling Violet to dance with him. "Don't pout dear, you can dance with her later." Selena giggled smiling before dragging Jareth away to talk. Violet remain silent as she danced with Tyron not sure what to say.

"Did you happen to be in the garden earlier today?" He asked her and she looked to him confused before shaking her head.

"No, I've been inside the castle all day," she told him as he seemed sadden that she said that. "I'm sorry." He smiled kindly to her shaking his head.

"No no, it's nothing, I was just curious. You do look very beautiful as a butterfly," he said as she smiled brightly. "There's a red moon tonight, it's very exciting."

"I know, I've never seen a red moon before," she said looking up to the skylight before to him.

"Did you know under a red moon those that are hiding will show what they really are? As in if you were one of us you would change into what you really are," he told her as she looked to him fascinated at what he said.

"So I'll see what everyone looks like if they are hiding? That's amazing," she giggled some smiling. Dancing more she saw Evnic being held by Lucifer as they watched everyone dance. As the night progressed she had lost sight of Jareth and went to get something to drink. Feeling something tug on her dress she looked to see a goblin wearing a bow tie as he grin widely. Turning to him completely he held his hand out to her. Giggling she took it as he pulled her away to the balcony. Standing outside she felt the wind ruffle her hair before looking to the goblin as he was joined by another.

"Can we sing you a song Ms. Violet?" He asked her as she smiled nodding her head before watching as the two giggled smiling brightly.

"Red moon, red moon...

Cleanses the sinful an makes them anew...

Shining brightly in the night sky.

Waiting for the souls...

Who will be born again tonight?

Who will be born again, tonight?" As the song ended Violet looked up to see the red moon shinning through the clouds. The goblins shifted into their human forms and giggled before running off as Violet stood there. Her eyes widen as her whole body was captured in the light of the blood red moon eyes glowing brightly.

* * *

Author's Note: watch?v=v7QbtpDWFoE

Where I got the meaning for images/22930a613c2d941d357b9ad32d3f692dded6cd8a89d07a19788f406971390803_


	10. Chapter 10

Jareth was looking for Violet and looked to Evnic and Lucifer. Walking over to them he had a concern look on his face.

"Have either of you seen Violet? I lost sight of her," Jareth said he looked around as Evnic's eyes widen.

"What? Last I saw her coming from the balcony," Lucifer told him.

"Maybe she's-

 _"Hear my silent prayer_

 _Heed my quiet call_

 _When the dark and blue surround you_

 _Step into my sigh look inside the light_

 _You will know I have found you..."_ They heard Violet's voice begin to sing as they turned. Jareth pushed through everyone to see her standing in the middle of the ballroom right underneath the red moon glow. Her eyes were closed as her hands were clasped to her chest.

 _"Elgara vallas da'len_

 _Melava somniar_

 _Mala tara aravas_

 _Ara ma'desen melar_

 _Iras ma ghilas da'len_

 _Ara ma'nedan ashir_

 _Dirthara lothlenan'as_

 _Bal emma mala dir_

 _Tel'enfenim, da'len_

 _Irassal ma ghilas_

 _Ma garas mir renan_

 _Ara ma'athlan vhenas_ Opening her eyes they glowed and looked more like dragon eyes as everyone gasped whispering.

 _Ara ma'athlan vhenas_ ," Suddenly a roar could be heard, an out cry as everyone looked for the source. Suddenly it appeared through the balconies on either side of where Violet stood. To her left was a pure white dragon with feathers and scales that glisten in the light of the red moon. To her right a rainbow serpent whose claws dug into the stone scratching it making everyone inside step away from them. They began to glow as they flew in swirling as they became smaller before the light faded as they stood in front of Violet. Looking to them Violet's eyes began to water as she smiled to them. They smiled back as the woman that wore dark armor with a cape embraced Violet as her emerald eyes became misty with tears as well.

"Oh my little girl! I've missed you so much," she said to Violet as she began speaking in an ancient tongue. The man with long pearl white hair and violet eyes wearing similar armor held his wife and child before pulling back and looking around the ballroom. Jareth stepped out from the crowd boldly walking over. Standing in front of the man he removed his mask then gave a deep bow.

"King Drago, I am the Goblin King, Jareth," he said as Violet looked to him and wondered what he thought. Looking to her father he lifted his hand and pat Jareth on the head before removing his hand.

"Thank you for watching over my daughter while my wife and I were gone," he addressed Jareth before looking to his daughter who smiled gently to him.

"This must be a trick!" Came a voice from the crowd. Violet's mother growled stepping next to her husband.

"Then come face us then. I'd be more then happy to prove you wrong," she said cracking her knuckles. "Are enemies may think they have slain us but we stand before you as proof that the Braveheart Kingdom is not dead. We live and will become stronger then ever."

"Liarssss! That girl reakssss of mortal," a lizard like voice said. Looking to Violet she pulled the pins from her hair letting them drop as her hair fell around her face and her eyes glowed.

"Perfumes can easily mask the scent of anyone if you know the right person with the right herbs," she said standing in between her father and mother. Running a hand through her hair she pulled it out of the way as the distinct pointed ears were seen. She then looked to their skeptical looks and stepped closer holding her hands out. "Please, believe my mother and father. They are King Drago and Queen Tanis, and I am their daughter. I am Violet Artemis Braveheart, all of us had to go into hiding to protect those left in our kingdom. For our people and for those that would risk their lives to protect us." Tyron and Selena stepped up as Selena had her hands over her mouth looked to Tanis then to Drago. Tyron and Selena both knelt and bowed their heads.

"We're sorry we failed you. We promised to always be there for you and yet we weren't," Tyron told them as Selena nod her. Others began to kneel or bow saying their apologies as Tanis smiled kindly.

"Please do not bow or kneel. This is a ball, you should be laughing and dancing. Your apologies are not needed but are appericiated," Tanis told them. Drago then stepped in front of Jareth and bowed his head.

"I am sorry to have interrupted your ball. If it is not a bother, could we ask to go somewhere so we can talk to our daughter privately? We have much to discuss now that we are together once more," he told Jareth lifting his head. Jareth nod his head escorting them out of the ballroom.

Violet's POV

I looked to Jareth as he walked ahead of us. I wanted to know what he thought but I was brought out of my thoughts as I looked up at my father as he squeezed my shoulder. Smiling to him I smiled to my mother glad that my memories had returned and that the missing piece of me had returned. Seeing we were going to the dining hall. A sad thought came to mind knowing I probably would no long eat here with Jareth or walk the halls with him. Walking past Jareth to enter the room before feeling him take my hand. Looking to him I stepped closer to him looking to his face. He didn't look at me for a long moment before his eyes met mine.

"That was a beautiful song you sang tonight," he told me as I smiled.

"My father is a talented singer besides leader. He sang me all types of lullabies when I was little," I told him smiling at the memories that seemed so fresh in my mind. Looking down I bit my lip. "I had planned to sing a different song, just for you Jareth but I needed them to hear me." Feeling him hold my face I looked up to him to see him rubbing my cheek.

"Your makeup got ruined from your crying," he mumbled looking to my face as I giggled.

"Violet," I heard my mother call I smiled waving to her before turning only to see he had disappeared. Closing my eyes I hoped to see him soon, I already missed his touch. Stepping into the dining hall I closed the door before running and hugging my father squeezing him.

"I was scared Papa, not remembering and feeling like a part of me was trapped away in a strange land was frightening," I told him as he hugged me back just as tightly kissing the top of my head. Pulling back I looked to them. "What if they come back to attack us again?" Feeling my father's hand on my head and pressing his forehead to mine I looked to him.

"Then they will have to face us in a fair fight. They can't sneak up on us this time," he told me as I nod my head believing in his words. My mother moved and held my face as I held her hand looking to her.

"You've become so beautiful Violet, more beautiful then I could ever dream," she said as I blushed closing my eyes.

"Well she gets that from you darling. After all you are the most beautiful creature in all the land," he said putting his arm around her waist as she blushed sinking into the cowl of her cape. I giggled smiling brightly.

"How did you come back to the underground, my starlight? Last we saw you, you were taken to the mortal land," she asked me and I smiled sadly deciding to start at the beginning.

"I was adopted into a nice family who also named me Violet. I grew up, I even had a little sister and baby brother. I was with a guy who I found out was cheating on me and I broke up with him. He had wished me away and I ended up here in Jareth's kingdom. I've been here for a month or so, I stopped counting the days after a while. He's been nothing but kind to me and I'm friend's with a healer here. Evnic is great and they've been helping me as I began to remember. I would not have survived or kept my sanity if it weren't for them," I told them. I then saw how mother looked to my father with a smirk. I raised an eyebrow at them. My father crossed his arms as my mother giggled.

"Do you love him?" He then asked as my eyes widen and I blushed looking away before looking to him.

"I do," I mumbled before looking away as I moved in front of the empty fireplace. "I don't know if he feels the same anymore though. He told me that no matter what happen he would but... but I don't think this is what he had in mind. He fell in love with a mortal with childish outlook on life. I don't think he expected that same girl to be a dragon and princess to a forgotten kingdom. He barely looks at me." I told them.

"He's probably frighten by your father, he doesn't want make a wrong move and anger him," my mother told me holding me. "If he is anything like when your father and I were young, you are invading his thoughts right now and he can't wait to hold you as soon as the two are alone. Just give him time, this is alot for everyone." Sighing I know she was right but it didn't stop my worry. Rubbing the back of my neck I felt so itchy, like I wanted to claw out of my skin.

"Oh I know that look, you want to go dragon, don't you?" Mother asked me and I looked to her.

"Yeah, with everything that's happen, and it's been so long," I said my shoulders slumping over some as she smiled holding my shoulder.

"Do you know a way outside where no one else is around?" My father asked as I smiled nodding my head.

"Come on," I told them removing my shoes I lifted some of my dress so it would be easier to walk. I led them out into the halls skipping as I open the door leading to the bridge that connected to the tower next to it. I stood out there holding my arms out and feeling the wind against my face. Looking to my mother and father. They smiled to me and I watched as they jumped and shifted in midair flying around. Stepping back to the edge I closed my eyes falling backwards as I breathed out the magic that had been building in me for years. Letting it consume me I opened my eyes flapping my wings as I flew towards the sky. Seeing my mother twirl around me then my father I smiled feeling free. Gliding through the air I banked around the castle flapping my wings I went higher moving to wrap around the roof of the throne room tower. Closing my eyes I hummed feeling like I was free.

Jareth's POV

Everyone was demanding to see the Braveheart family. Thankfully Selena and Tyron helped me, as well as some of the other older beings got the younger from getting wild and to head back to their lands. Evnic came running to me with Lucifer running beside her.

"What is it?" I asked her as she took a couple deep breaths.

"There... outside... flying around... the castle," she said as Lucifer pat her back.

"You should go see it for yourself Jareth. Even Violet is in dragon form," he told me. My eyes widen as I went to the window sill transforming into my owl form going upwards. Then I saw a white tail swaying. Turning my head I turned seeing a large white dragon with iridescent scales that shined the colors of the rainbow, the head was slim as white fur surrounded their face large violet eyes looking towards the sky, large feathered wings folded against their back, she had no other limbs besides her front short paws with golden claws, and horns that start behind her ears twisted back towards the sky. Seeing those violet eyes look to me I knew instantly it was Violet. She turned towards me as I flew in front of her face. I then moved and flew down to the gardens. Turning slightly I saw her follow as I shifted back into my normal form. Looking to her twirled through the air before a white light took over her form as she changed in midair falling towards the ground. Catching her she giggled some smiling brightly to me as I saw how her teeth were sharpen slightly. Setting her down on her feet I saw she wasn't wearing her shoes.

"Why aren't you wearing shoes?" I asked her and she giggled running a hand through her hair.

"They got in the way and I was just excited to shift," she said smiling gently to me. Smiling some taking her hand I walked her to the water fountain as I sat down. She lean over looking into the water. "Augh, I'm an ugly crier. I ruined Evnic's and my hard work." She mumbled before lifting the water into her hands and scrubbing her face clean. I chuckled some smiling to her. She truly hadn't changed that much, she was still just Violet. Taking a handkerchief out of thin air I pulled her to sit as I dipped it into the water began to help clean her face as she blushed gently closing her eyes. Once I was down I continued to hold her face running my thumb over her bottom lip as she blushed a bit more. Taking my hand away she open her eyes looking to me. She would have to leave and go back home.

"Jareth?" Looking to her she seemed worried and I realized I had spaced out some.

"Could you sing me the song you wanted to sing for me?" I then asked her. Her face brighten at the idea as she sat up some smiling. She had moved to close her eyes like she always did while singing but instead looked me in the eyes not moving her eyes from mine.

 _"I've seen the world, done it all, had my cake now_

 _Diamonds, brilliant, in Bel Air now_

 _Hot summer nights, Mid- July_

 _When you and I were forever wild_

 _The crazy days, city lights_

 _The way you'd play with me like a child_

 _Will you still love me_

 _When I'm no longer young and beautiful?_

 _Will you still love me_

 _When I got nothing but my aching soul?_

 _I know you will, I know you will_

 _I know that you will_

 _Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?"_ She sang as I felt her put her whole heart into it.

 _"I've seen the world, lit it up as my stage now_

 _Channeling angels in a new age now_

 _Hot summer days, rock and roll_

 _The way you play for me at your show_

 _And all the ways I got to know_

 _Your pretty face and electric soul..."_ She closed her eyes some as she continued to sing like her life depended on it.

 _"Dear lord, when I get to heaven_

 _Please let me bring my man_

 _When he comes tell me that you'' let him in_

 _Father tell me if you can_

 _All that grace, all that body_

 _All that face makes me wanna party_

 _He's my sun, he makes me shine like diamonds._ " Smiling near the end she open her eyes taking my hand as she held it before bringing it to her chest as I felt her heart beating against her chest rapidly.

 _"Will you still love me_

 _When I'm no longer young and beautiful?_

 _Will you still love me_

 _When I got nothing but my aching soul_

 _I know you will, I know you will_

 _I know that you will_

Will you still love me?" She looked to me almost tears in her eyes. Oh gods I do, I've made her think I don't when I do. I truly utterly do. Moving to her I took her into my arms kissing her once more. It wasn't as gentle as our others but it held all the love I had for her in it. Feeling her arms wrap around my neck I slid my hand into her hair holding the back of her head. Securing my arm around her waist I didn't want to let her go. Not now, not for the rest of time. Finally pulling back I pressed my forehead to her own as we caught our breaths. "I love you, I love you, I love you." she said tears falling down her face as I smiled kissing them away.

"Don't cry my sweet songbird, no need for tears," I told her removing my gloves as I held her face and she closed her eyes.

"I can't help it, I'm just really emotional," she mumbled as I chuckled pecking her lips before pulling her into my lap as she buried her head into my shoulder. "I really thought you would stop loving me because I was different."

"No no no, never, I was just... surprised and in awe. That and I really didn't want your parents seeing me kiss you. They are frightening dragon parents that could squash me," I told her as she giggled lifting her head and kissing his cheek.

"They would have to go through me first," she told me as I smiled chuckling some. She then slid from my lap and stood up smiling brightly as she stepped back some. "Though I would love to sit in your lap and get kisses from you, I still have an itch I need to scratch." She then began running as the same pure white light took over her body as she began to fly through the air twirling and doing loops through the air. Soon I followed taking my owl form as I followed after. Seeing her parents zoom past me I backed up giving them space as they twirled around Violet and brushed, nuzzled, and purred to her. She did the same as I decided to go back inside.

* * *

Author's Note: Sup, I was totally going to post this last night but I needed to sleep so I didn't, my apologies.

The first song is actually a combination of two songs I found on youtube. The first part is Dreamcatcher by Secret Garden and the second is watch?v=Zl3CmzQY1So. The second song is 'Young and Beautiful' by Lana Del Rey, I mostly used adrisaurus cover of the song then the actual song. I actually played it on repeat over ten times cause I just loved it. I can't promise back to back updates like this cause creativity is a flowing creek and sometimes it over flows or starts to dry up. I do hope you liked this chapter and I do recommend listening to the songs, you don't have to. It's your life and I hold no control over it. I'm happy to write and for you all to read it, whether you like it or not, you stopped and took the time to read my story. Thank you, so much.


	11. Chapter 11

Violet let her mother and father stay in her room figuring that it would be better then them staying in a room that smelled like goblins. Having said goodnight and that Jareth would give her a different room to sleep in Jareth picked her up throwing her over his shoulder as she squealed some.

"Jareth~ what are you doing?" She asked giggling as he carried her off.

"I'm stealing the princess of course," he said smirking as she giggled some more. He began to hum as he walked back to his room. Laying her on his bed his clothes instantly changed to loose pajama pants as he leaned over Violet who had moved to lay on the pillows.

Violet's POV

I couldn't take my eyes off him as I felt my cheeks heat up seeing him shirtless. I then felt his hands go around my neck and remove the choker then the golden earrings. I watched as they disappeared from sight before looking back into his eyes. Smiling to him I held my arms open as he laid down resting his head against my chest. Smiling I wrapped my arms around him yawning softly.

"Today was exhausting," I mumbled as he hummed in agreement snuggling into me more as I blushed some. Closing my eyes I let myself drift to sleep. Flashes of blood and fire appeared as I could hear screaming and crying. Opening my eyes I felt my heart racing and my eyes burning. Closing them I took a deep breath looking out the window to see it was almost dawn. Looking to Jareth who still had his head on my chest I smiled to him running a gentle hand through his hair. Closing my eyes I relaxed some putting a hand over my eyes. Hearing groaning I moved my hand away to see Jareth lifting his head.

"What are you doing awake? Go back to sleep," I told him as he moved to lay next to me. Seeing his sleepy eyes look to me I gave a small smile putting my hand to his face. "Go back to sleep, Jareth."

"Okay Sarah," he mumbled laying his head down. I froze biting my lower lip. Waiting till he was completely back asleep I slipped from his bed and left the room. Wondering the halls I saw Evnic was sleeping in the window sill with Lucifer holding her. Lucifer looked to me as I smiled gently and waved to him.

 **What are you doing up so early? Shouldn't you be sleeping with your Goblin King?** He asked me through telekinesis. I shook my head.

 **Not when his heart thinks of another.** I replied back looking away. He said nothing and I took that as a sign the conversation was over as I continued to walk around the castle. Going to my room I was quiet as I pulled out clothes from my wardrobe to change into. Looking to my sleeping parents I smiled before disappearing into the bathroom. Setting the clothes to the side I bit my lip in thought. Waving my hand over the tub I smiled as water rise in the tub and steaming some. Good, so I can do magic, even a little bit. Removing my dress I slipped into the water pouring and just sat there. Sliding down into the water I got my hair wet before sitting up and running my fingers through it. How could he say he loved me if, if she was still on his mind? When he mistook me for Sarah. How special could she be? Seeing something glint I looked to see a translucent white crystal in front of me. As it spun an image of a woman with long dark brown hair and green eyes. She was laying under a blanket fort with a young boy smiling. She was beautiful, she seemed kind, and very witty as she got the boy from whining at his parents to keep the noise down. Watching I even saw a goblin appear and interact with them. So this was Sarah, I could see how Jareth would love her if his own goblins would go to her on their own. Closing my eyes I open them to see the crystal was gone. What was I thinking. Men say they love you so easily but they never truly mean it, not all the time. Feeling tears going down my face I covered my mouth from making too much noise. No, I'm a princess, I can't always be crying when I get hurt. Shaking my head I held in my tears and finished washing up. Getting ready for the journey back home I slipped on tight fitting black pants, pale blue tunic that hung off my shoulder some and black fingerless gloves. It wasn't the most royal thing to wear but it was comfortable, which meant if something happen, I wouldn't be uncomfortable at least. Fixing the sleeves I began doing my hair in a a long french braid. I groan hanging my head when I messed up a step. Suddenly I smelled stardust and knew it was my father as he took over braiding my hair.

"Are you alright, my starlight?" He asked me and I closed my eyes smiling sadly.

"In his sleep he called me Sarah. So no, not really. He told me he loves me but yet another woman is on his mind," I told him running a hand across my face. "What's worse is that she seems beautiful and wonderful. He would be better off with a mortal woman who doesn't need saving, then a dragon princess who lets people into her heart so quickly."

"Nonesense, he could find no one better then you Violet," he said before I felt him put his arms around my shoulders holding me close. Putting my hands over his arms I laid my chin on them. "Shall I torture him for hurting you?" I giggled smiling some.

"No, but I'll keep it in mind for later perhaps."

"That's my little girl," he said kissing my cheek before pulling me out of the bathroom. Seeing my mother sitting on the bed I sat down next to her and embraced her as she held me. She breathed in my scent as I did the same with hers. Honeydew and rainforest air, just like I remembered. "After breakfast we set out to Braveheart, our people rebuild wait to hold a celebration for our return."

"You mean there is already some there? How long?" I asked shocked to hear some of the people were returning to the Kingdom.

"Violet Artemis Braveheart, the moment you came back to the Underground, stepped upon these magical lands. Our people could already hear the call to home. You will always be their princess who they will follow at moments notice. You are not just our daughter, you're the kingdom's as well," Mother said as I smiled closing my eyes.

"I've missed them all, I can't wait to see them," I told them. Leaving them to get ready for the day I went to watch the goblins set up the dining hall as I then felt someone hug me. Looking I saw it was Evnic and hugged her back tightly.

"I don't want you to go and be a princess. Just stay here and be my friend," she said squeezing me. I giggled smiling as I moved to look at her.

"I am your friend and I promise to send you letters on how I'm doing," I told her but she still looked upset with me. "I have to go, but maybe you can find time for Lucifer to sneak you away and come and visit me. I'm sure I'll need a healer to come and heal me from loneliness when I start missing you and the other goblins." She smiled at that as I grin.

"Ms. Violet! Ms. Violet! Are you leaving us?!" A goblin said shocked and sadden at this. Looking to them I nod my head and suddenly I was swarmed as they hugged me telling me not to go.

"I'm sorry but I have to, I promise I won't forget any of you though. You'll always be in my heart," I told them smiling gently. I allowed them to pull me over and sit with them as I ate breakfast and shared my food with them. Singing with them I was laughing and smiling as Evnic joined in. Soon the dining hall was beaming with music and dance. I was twirling with Evnic as we pretended to dance that silly circle dance people did as Lucifer and my parents joined in. Once it began to die down Jareth came in and chuckled.

"I see you've all been having fun without me," Jareth mumbled before walking over to us.

"Maybe you shouldn't sleep in late, then you could have been apart of the fun," I said hugging Evnic as I looked to him. Letting go I went over to him. He went to take my hand but I pulled away shaking my head as I rubbed my arm. "We need to talk, privately." He raised an eyebrow.

"Can it wait till after breakfast?" He asked.

"We are leaving after breakfast," my father spoke before I could. "We must return as soon as possible to our kingdom. Our people will worry if we do not."

"I see, then let's go to my study," Jareth said as I walked along side him. It felt awkward since I would not hold his hand or look to him. Once inside I closed my eyes looking away from him. "Violet, what's wrong?"

"Do you love me?" I asked turning to him. He smiled looking to me with those loving eyes. Not letting him say it knowing it would only hurt me more. "Then why did you call me Sarah when I told you to go back to sleep?" He froze his eyes widening.

"W-what? Violet, it doesn't mean what you think," he said moving to hold my shoulders as I looked down closing my eyes. "I do love you."

"Are you sure?" I said looking up at him and holding his arm. "Are you sure I'm just not some place holder while you still yearn for her? I was already in a relationship where I had to share the one I loved with someone else before I broke it off. I don't want to go through that again with you, Jareth. I don't want your love if you are also giving it to someone else." He seemed distraught as he held my face. He then looked away. I moved away going to the door.

"What can I do to show you I love you, Violet?" I leaned my head back closing my eyes and sighing.

"You... I don't know Jareth, I don't. I have my people to worry about. You'll just have to figure it out on your own," I told him opening the door. Suddenly his arms where around me holding me against him as he pressed his face against mine. I stiffen up keeping my eyes closed so I wouldn't let myself cry or let my resolve weaken.

"Then I will, I will prove to you that I love you and I will make you mine. I'll move the stars if I have to prove it," he said before letting go of me. Turning to look at him he had disappeared from the room. Smiling some I really hoped he would, that he truly loved me, before someone else stole me away from him.

It was finally time to leave, to head back home. Evnic had prepared a bag of some clothes and things she wanted me to have as we shared one last hug.

"Be careful out there, it's a big world," Evnic said as I giggled.

"I pity the fool who crosses paths with me and my parents," I told her as she giggled smiling.

"Please write to me as soon as possible. I want to know you got there safely."

"I wasn't aware I had two mothers. Father did you know about this?" I asked him as Evnic hit my shoulder while I giggled to her smiling brightly. Looking to Lucifer I smiled to him. "Treat her right and make sure she doesn't cry. She's a bigger crier then me." Evnic hit me more as Lucifer laughed nodding his head. Looking for Jareth I didn't see him. Sighing I turned to my parents. Nodding we shifted as I held the bag in my claw. Lifting my wings I took flight as we went south towards our kingdom, back home. Twirling through the air I looked to the ground and saw how the sunlight shinned across the ground and my shadow. Smiling I moved to fly higher before barrel rolling and moving to fly around them. I could feel their play glares at me as I moved to fly faster. Feeling my mother nudge my wing I growled before moving to get her back as we played tag. Seeing small villages then the large lake that laid before my home I swooped down gliding a claw into the water before gaining air as we swooped down to the gates shifting back. Landing on the ground I had to crouch down to keep from falling over. Standing up I looked up to see some of the guards in armor or in the dragon form on the wall.

"My King, Queen, and Princess! You have grown so much!" One of the guards said as I smiled brightly giggling. "Welcome home!"

"It's so good to be home!" I shouted back feeling tears well up but pushing them back. When the gates open there stood the guards on each side line up making a path way as they stood at attention. Walking through I looked to them and covered my mouth to keep from crying as I saw the people still rebuilding and going about their lives. It didn't matter that things were still being rebuilt, that the kingdom wasn't completely back to it's former glory, it was that they came back after so much time had passed. They still came back.

"It's the queen and King!" Some people began to shout as people stopped working to look. "The princess! It's the princess! She's returned home!" I smiled moving my hands away from my face as I smiled to everyone and waved some. Seeing them smile and look so happy filled me with such joy. Soon they were lining up with the guards smiling and cheering. I heard them call out our names. Once we got to the castle I took in the familiar halls turning to look t the tapestry of our ancestors flying through the sky. The dark stone was lighten by the torches. Running through the halls I couldn't wait for them to show me. Things were still being fixed and then I took a turn running up stairs before opening the door. Stepping in, it reminded me of when I was little. There was a four poster bed made out of dark red wood with carvings of battles on the foot and head board the sheets were midnight blue blankets. Laying on the bed I looked up to the blue and purple transparent drapes. Looking to the balcony and the rest of the room I got up going to the balcony. Opening the doors I stepped out leaning on the railing I looked out to the kingdom and I felt my troubles slip away. I don't know how I would be able to capture all I felt in a letter. Hearing a knock I turned to see my father.

"I see you like your room. We changed it a bit but kept it mostly the same," he said as I smiled walking around the room.

"I love it, though I don't see my stuffed animal. You know the one that's the jabberwocky mom made," I said looking around. Then he was holding it in front of my face. Smiling I took it holding it to my chest. Closing my eyes I took in the scent of it. It had aged but it still held that sweet scent of home. Hearing him chuckle I looked to him. "What? Can't I hug my favorite stuffed jabberwocky?"

"No you remind me of when you were little," he said walking over and holding me. Closing my eyes I smiled. "I missed all the time you grew up. Those precious moments of you growing into the fine young woman before me." I knew he felt like crying cause I could hear it as he sighed some.

"Can you sing that lullaby you use to sing to me?" I asked gripping on to his cloak closing my eyes. I heard his smile as he kissed the top of m head.

"Of course my starlight princess.

 _Hush now, my baby, the daylight is done,_  
 _Your scales catching moonlight instead of the sun,_  
 _So lay down your head, till the dawn comes anew,_  
 _For here there be dragons to watch over you._

 _Dream now, my baby, of life in the clouds,_  
 _Your head held so high and your wings spread so proud,_  
 _For I know a secret I promise is true,_  
 _Here there be dragons, and one of them's you._

 _Twelve years, I Grant, was a long time to wait,_  
 _But I knew you'd get here, I knew it was fate,_  
 _But sometimes a dragon takes longer to birth,_  
 _Because, to create them, it takes the whole earth._

 _Within you the fires of Africa glow,_  
 _The East Asian winds, Scandinavian snow,_  
 _The mountains, the forests, the rivers, the skies,_  
 _The whole of creation is there in your eyes._

 _Hush now, my baby, and dream how you will,_  
 _You have your whole life for your dreams to fulfill,_  
 _And don't be afraid of the things you dream of,_  
 _For here there be dragons, below and above,_  
 _You're a dragon, you're life..._  
 _You're a dragon, you're love."_ Smiling I lifted my head looking to him. He smiled hugging me close. "Welcome home, Violet."

* * *

Author's note: track/a-dragons-lullaby-2


	12. Chapter 12

The rest of the day they spent it reading letters from lords and other Kings across the realms wishing to send support and to see them. Sitting in front of the fireplace Violet sat on the floor leaning against her father's chair as she sat the open letters on the coffee table in their assigned piles; those that wanted to join them for dinner or a ball, those wishing to support them, and those wishing to court Violet. She sighed seeing that pile grow.

"I can't believe half of these," she said clearing her throat before mimicking the voices she thought they had as she read a couple lines from them. "'Your beauty is unparalleled, sweet Violet.' 'No creature has ever captured my heart like you have.' 'Once you should who you truly were at the ball as left weak in the knees with your heavenly beauty.' This is seriously terrible, none of them even talk about who I really am, just my beauty and the fact that they only loved me 'after I revealed myself'. Augh~." She stuck her tongue out in disgust. "At least Jareth liked me when I was human and before becoming a Princess." Tanis just laughed some grinning widely.

"Maybe we should hold a ball or a festival maybe. Our daughter's suitors could play in tournaments of our choosing and in the end they could win a kiss from her," she said smirking as Violet's eyes widen looking to her.

"Mother! No! I will not have my kisses be a prize. They should earn it by showing me how much they love me and through silly tournaments," Violet said shaking her head.

"Then the prize will be an evening with you," Drago said as Violet snapped her head looking at him.

"Not you too, Father. Don't encourage Mother's crazy idea," Violet told him as Tanis stuck her tongue out at Violet. She mirrored her mother not breaking eye contact. Dragon smacked the letters in his hand lightly on the top of her head.

"Be nice to your mother. I thought you would like this idea. It would give your Goblin King to prove his love for you, especially if we limit his use of magic," he said as Violet looked away blushing.

"He's not 'mine' Goblin King... not yet of course," she mumbled blushing more as her father rubbed the top of her head.

"That's my daughter," he said before moving to kiss her forehead as she giggled. Getting up she kissed his cheek then her mother's.

"I'm going to write my own letter to Evnic, I promised to write one and tell her how I was doing. We can plan the festival when I'm done," she told them smiling and leaving the room. She then moved to look to her. Violet feeling her mother's stare sighed stopping and closing her eyes. "Yes mother, we can have a 'contest of suitors'." She said between gritted teeth as her mother giggled happily clapping her hands. Drago smiled to his wife before asking her to come sit with him. Tanis smiled gently getting up and walking over to him. He pulled her into his lap wrapping his arm around her waist the other ran through her short hair as he closed his eyes. She held his head to her chest enjoying the silence and the calm of the moment.

"She reminds me of you when we were young dragons," Tanis said giggling. "So sweet and caring."

"She has her mother's warrior heart, she just needs to find it. We should start training her so she can defend herself," Drago said opening his eyes and looking up at her. "I wish we could have kept her as a little girl a bit longer." He said sadly as his wife kissed his forehead. She then moved to kiss his cheeks and lips gently.

"She will always be our little girl, my moon and stars. Violet, can get taller, older, fall in love, start a family, but she still our little girl and nothing shall change that," she told him. He smiled leaning into her.

"I don't like that Goblin King. He didn't even bother to say goodbye to us. How rude," he said as she began to laugh smiling brightly and holding his face.

Violet's POV

I was on my second page of my letter as I hummed softly to myself. Looking up when I heard something I saw a crystal ball tapping the glass french doors to the balcony. Getting up I open them as it float in front of my face. Holding my hands it faded into a letter with a purple rose. Blushing brightly I went to my desk. Sitting down I laid the rose as I open it and began to read it.

 _Hello songbird,_

 _I was debating how to write this letter to you and before I knew it you were gone. Even before you left I felt cold without you near. The goblins have grown sad and try to sing your songs. Evnic is less cheerful but remains strong nonetheless. She doesn't want to show she misses you. She has been glaring at me though._

 _You're right, I do still love Sarah. I saw myself in her. She didn't want her little brother, I didn't want the Goblin Kingdom. She believed her parents blamed her for everything, people see me as a villain. I couldn't help but yearn for her and try to win her heart. I know now that I could never have it. I didn't think I would ever find someone to love. I found you though, so innocent and vulnerable. You let me in unlike Sarah and let me care for you. You let me become close to you and without knowing it, I had pushed my desires for Sarah on to you. I didn't think it but I did. I thought I had stopped it but after you told me what I said, I know my longing for Sarah hadn't disappeared. I felt ashamed you found out that I couldn't even see you off. I mean what I said though. I will prove that I love you, you are all I have ever wanted, Violet. You are kind, caring, sweet, beautiful, noble, and you love a fool like me who doesn't deserve it. I will prove myself to you at any means. You don't have to write me back, I understand if you don't wish to. Just accept this and the rose I sent for you. It was a red rose but I thought it would be better if it match your eyes._

 _Your's truly,_

 _Jareth_

Smiling I held the letter close before looking to the rose. Waving my hand in a slow twirl crystal shards appeared around the rose lifting it up before it rest in a small thin vase. setting his letter next to it I went back to writing as I wrote a letter for Jareth as well. Finishing them I put them in the envelope before hoping up. Stepping on to the balcony I held it as I focused my powers. The crystals began to form into a large barn owl, they were clear as the light reflected colors from the different sides of the bird I made. Taking a deep breath I felt a little exhausted from focusing so hard. Giving them the letter it slid into the body as I pet the top of it's head.

"Go to the Goblin Kingdom, through the window of the throne room and give my letters to the King and Evnic," I told them as they nod before taking flight. Hearing a noise I turned quickly my eyes narrowing at whoever the intruder was. Moving I pushed them down holding my hand above as I created a blade holding it to their neck.

"Violet! It's me! I mean you no harm," they said holding their hands up. I raised my eyebrow tilting my head to the side. It was a dark elf with long white hair, he wore circle specs but I could still see the glowing yellow orbs. He seemed confused and frighten as I inched the blade closer. "Violet, please it's me. We use to run through the halls at night then I would drag you outside so we could lay on the hill and I would tell you about the stars." My eyes widen as a memory of that came back and the blade faded.

"Casper? What are you doing sneaking up on me? I may have my memories but some are still fuzzy. I could have hurt you," I told him before getting up and helping him sighed rubbing his neck before smiling.

"And miss the chance to finally see my friend? Not on your life, besides I figured 'if' you tried to kill me I could reason with you. I'm pretty good at talking myself out of situations," he said and I rolled my eyes.

"You talk too much," I said before wrapping my arms around his neck as he bent down and picked me up hugging me tightly. I giggled before pressing my face against his shoulder as he spun me around. "You got so tall. I can't even touch my feet to the ground."

"You're just tiny, tiny dragon princess," he said as I laughed pulling back and looking to him.

"I'd like to see you say that when I'm in dragon form," I told him holding my head up as he sat me on my feet as I looked up at him. He wore black leather vest with interact patterns pressed into it, a deep midnight blue riding coat, tight black pants, and boots that came to his knees. I saw he had a dagger, short sword as well. Looking to him I smiled remembering how he carried me on his back as we ran to escape the castle and look at the stars. "How are your parents?"

"They... aren't speaking. My mother blames my father for not helping and my father argues that he couldn't risk the lives of his people for you. I'm sorry," he said looking sad. I shook my head. Closing the doors to the balcony I pulled the heavy curtains over them before going to the fire place and starting a fire in it. Turning he had removed his glasses and still looked sad.

"It's fine, I'm sorry about your parents though," I told him sitting down at the end of my bed as he joined me.

"I don't think my parents really loved each other in the first place. They just stayed together for my sake. Maybe they'll at least talk to each other though since you've come back," he said moving to hug me as I smiled letting him and closing my eyes. "The Queen says they are thinking about a feast, and a contest of suitors?" He asked with bewilderment. As I groan blushing pulling away and standing.

"Yeah, I've gotten a lot of letters from people asking to 'court' me. Mama, thought maybe we could have a contest where we limit their magic so we can see which one wants me the most. The prize is either a kiss or a day to spend with me, we really haven't gotten too much into detail about it, but that's the basic idea."

"Sounds like fun, seeing men go through trails just for a chance to spend a day with you or a kiss," he said leaning back and propping himself up on his elbows. "Too bad they don't know if that they were your friend they could spend all the time they want with you." I giggled smiling brightly before laying back with him.

"I do have one in mind though. I hope he does try out," I told him folding my hands over my chest.

"Who?"

"Jareth, The Goblin King," I sighed closing my eyes as he was silent before he began to laugh and I open an eye seeing him hold his sides.

"Him? Here I thought you always dreamed of falling in love with a dragon, or someone who would always be there. Jareth? He takes children away and makes the ones that wish them away go through a labyrinth," Casper told me. "Theres also the fact that he fell for a mortal named Sarah. Some of his own subjects want her to rule instead of him. He would do a horrible job protecting you Violet."

"I know," I told him. "But when I was mortal and the boy I was with wished me away he was kind and treated me well. I know he loves a mortal but he also believes to love me as well." I said looking to him earnestly. He searched my eyes and closed his before sighing. He then open them with determined eyes.

"Then I'm joining this contest so I can see for myself if he really does. I'm not letting you kiss someone who doesn't love you and is tricking you. I've gotten a lot stronger since you've been away," he said and I smiled at my friend. "Though can we please make the prize for an evening. It's just gross to thinking about kissing you. You have mortal germs on you, that's disgusting." He pretended to act revolted as I hit him in the arm.

"You are so mean, I do not have mortal germs. I'm clean and perfect, take it back," I said hitting him repeatedly in the arm though it was all playful and not meant to hurt him as he laughed at me.

"Fine fine~ I take it back, you are clean and perfect," he said as I stopped my assault on him. Moving to lay on my side he did the same. "Was it scary, being in a different world?" Nodding my head.

"I didn't remember who I was and everything looked so weird. The mortals that took me in were nice though. So much timed passed though when I went through the portal. It's been so long and I missed everyone, I felt so lost," I told him. "Singing brought me comfort, I felt less lost like everyone was with me for that moment and if I closed my eyes I could see them." He smiled and I felt him brush my hair from my face before holding my cheek. I giggled smiling at him.

"I'm glad you're back. The world is a much brighter place now that you're back," he said as I blushed some giggling.

"You're weird," I told him.

"You're weird with purple eyes and stupid red hair that is super long," he said and I giggled more grinning brightly.

"Idiot."

"Dummy."

"Numbskull."

"Porcelain doll."

*gasp*

...

"Take that back," I said sitting up and he only sucked on his lower lip before slowly sitting up and slipping his specs on.

"Nope," he then ran out the door as he growled before following after him. Taking the steps a couple at the time I narrowed my eyes only thinking of my target. I then jumped as I transformed but shrunk my dragon form some as I flew after him. He turned back and I could see his eyes widen at me. I then flew over him twirling as my form grew larger as I coiled my body around him not giving him an escape route. He looked around then up at me. "Okay okay, I give up. I'm sorry." I purred some before uncoiling around him and shrinking down till I was normal once more.

"I am no porcelain doll, the next time you see me I will have refined my magic and I will be more then capable of protecting myself Casper. I won't need anyone to protect me, _I'll_ be protecting me, because that's my duty as a future ruler, to protect my people," I told him putting my hands on my hips. He smiled to me as I smiled back.

"My Kingdom will always be there for you, Violet," Casper told me bowing some with a hand over his heart. "From this day to the last day, I will always fight with you and honor peace with you. Shall those that come after me do the same as well." I moved to press a kiss to the top of his head pulling back and smiling.

"Thank you Casper," I told him.

Jareth's POV

I sat in my throne holding my head and closing my eyes. I'm such a fool, of course she won't read my letter. I ruined everything with my big mouth and by not coming to say goodbye to her. I'm terrible, I groan shaking my head. The goblins tried to cheer me up but I ignored them and just looked away. Looking up at the ceiling I hoped she was well. Wait, why is there colors playing on the ceiling, turning to the window I saw a crystal barn owl with something inside it's body tilting it's head to the side. It flew over hovering in front of me before dropping to letters and then going to perch else were grooming their feathers. Looking at them it was one for me and another for Evnic. Sending the one for her to her room I ripped the letter open and began to read it.

 _Goblin King,_

 _Your letter warmed my heart. I especially loved the bit about Evnic glaring at you. I hope your goblins can forgive me for not being able to sing to them. I miss Evnic, the goblins, and you Jareth. I miss being able to read in the garden, siting in the throne room and singing to the goblins, the small moments of peace were I just watched you, and hanging out with Evnic. I should warn you, the next time you see me I may not be the same. I am a princess so I have to act the part and I will be learning to use my magic more. That means, I might not be the same. You might not love me the next time you see me. I do need to tell you one more thing though._

"...WHAT?!"


	13. Chapter 13

Evnic jump and ran through the halls when she heard Jareth scream. Seeing him staring at the letter she was scared of the look in his eyes.

"How dare they, t-those those BEASTS! They can't they WON'T win," he said growling.

"W-who won't win, sire?" She asked him. He turned to her and gripped the paper in his hand more.

"They've already started sending her letters. They've started asking for her hand in marriage. I WON'T give her to ANYONE! I will take them all on if I must," he said before looking to the wall. Following his gaze she saw a crystal barn owl who only sat there twisting it's head to side. "Oh she's good. She planned this when she wrote the letter. She wanted me to react. I bet she can see me through her crystal owl." He said pointing to the owl which only tilted it's head to the side. The owl flew to the window landing for a moment to look at them before it seem to dissolve in the sunlight not retaining it's form anymore.

"Sire, Violet told me that her parents plan to hold a festival, at the festival they are going to hold a contest for all of the possible suitors to win a day with her or a kiss. The prize has not been set yet," Evnic told him. His eyes widen before narrowing.

Violet's POV

Humming softly, I was looking out the window as Casper laid his head on my lap facing away from the glass. I was petting his hair as I hummed a song softly.

"Mm~ this is nice. Don't get married too soon, I don't want whoever you choose to take your lap. You're so soft, like a stuffed animal," he said as I rolled my eyes some.

"I feel like you're calling me fat now," I told him. "First I'm a porcelain doll, now I'm fat. Can't seem to be just right in your eyes, maybe I'm so radiant you must take me down a peg or two so my light will dim enough for you."

"Oh please, you're no sun, you're just fun to annoy. Though it's good to see you don't cry every time I do. Saves me from hugging you and kissing you repeatedly over the face," he said as I laughed at him.

"Oh yeah~, I'm still a crybaby though. I'm better at controlling it for more important moments," I told him as he laughed. He then sat up looking to me. I leaned back before gasping as I was tackled to the ground and he was tickling while I screamed out laughing loudly. "NOOO~! WHY MUST YOU BE SO CRUEL!" I couldn't hear much but him laughing as he continued to tickle me.

"Come on, say you admit defeat, say it dragon princess," he said as I shook my head telling him no as I tried to grit my teeth and get away. He only pulled me closer as I squealed out to him pushing my hand against his chin to get him away. Tears soon prickled at my eyes my sides hurting from all the laughter.

"M-Mercy~," I finally cried out and he pulled away as I laid on my side holding it as I groan at how it hurt but couldn't stop smiling the muscles in my cheeks hurting. He wouldn't stop laughing as he pulled me to sit on his lap as he hugged me. "You're mean." I whined as he laughed at me messing up my hair as well. Growling I went to fix it and huffed at it not being as nice as it was before.

"If you want, I can help you learn how to use your magic. You have pretty good control of it, it's not exploding with your emotions and you can transform pretty easily, all good signs of a great magic user," Casper told me as I smiled feeling very proud of myself.

"Yeah that sounds nice, you've always been better at casting spells and conjuring things then I have, Casper. I would be honored to have you as my tutor,"I told him smiling kindly to him. He only laughed hugging me more as I closed my eyes smiling. I then remembered something fun as I smirked. "Remember what we promised each other? That if we got too old and found no one..."

" 'Then we'll marry each other if no one likes us. Cause we like each other good enough.' Yeah I remember, we were such silly kids. Still are," he said andI nod my head more then happy to be a silly kid no matter how old I got. Hearing the door open we looked over and I saw my mother smiling to us.

"I'm glad to see you two haven't changed much. Maybe older but still silly kids doing things their way," she said shaking her head. I giggled before getting up and running to her. Hugging her tightly I was thankful she wore softer clothing instead of her armor. She laughed in my ear before hugging me tightly to her. "Mm~ I've missed our hugs. They always warm my soul up. Never stop giving me hugs. No matter what, I want us to be this close always." I pulled back as she held my face.

"Of course mother, no matter how old I get or what happens, we'll always be close," I told her as I bowed my head feeling her forehead pressing against mine. Standing like that for a minute we pulled back and suddenly I was lifted up as I gasped. Looking it was Casper spinning me around as I giggled smiling brightly.

"You know what? I think I'm going to toy with the goblin King. I'm going to be his rival, at least. I'll make him think that I'm going to steal you away. A childhood friend against a King who wants the Dragon Princess," he said spinning me around more as I squealed some more giggling. A part of me actually like the idea. Just to see how far he would go to win me over. All I've done was try to win over people I love, it's my turn to get wooed instead.

"Alright but don't go too far," I told him. "I don't want to end up married to you, I cherish the sun just a bit more then you." I said smirking. He rolled his eyes dropping me as I cried out some looking up pouting as I rubbed my back.

"Meany~, I was joking." I cried out before letting him help me up. Suddenly I got a wicked idea and shifted to when I was little. Pretending to cry I ran to my mother and hugged her leg looking up at her. "Mama~ Casper, dropped me~! He's a big meany!" I cried as I looked up at her seeing her look at him with loving eyes before picking me up and holding me to her chest as I pretended to cry into her shoulder while looking to Casper with an evil smirk. He glared back whispering something in elvish at me.

"Well let's go see your father and he can teach Casper a lesson, my starlight," she said closing her eyes and walking to the gardens. I cheered happily at the idea.

"Thank you Mama~!" I told her smiling brightly to her and nuzzling her face. I looked to see my father. He seemed shocked to see me little and I made grabby hands at him. He slowly began to smile before walking over and taking me from my mother as he held me to his chest. I hummed happily as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"My little starlight, what have you been up to?"

Tanis's POV

I watched as my little girl played being little as she spoke to her smiled brightly as she waved her hands around to exaggerate what she did making him laugh. She might have done it to mess with Casper but I knew she was doing it to lift our spirits for missing out on her childhood. It did as she nuzzled into her father as he held her tight to him. It was like before everything happen and she was ripped way with no memories.

"Come on darling, enough shifting. You'll exhaust yourself if you keep it up for too long," I told her as Drago sat her on her feet and she began to shift back once more as she yawned softly leaning against Drago.

"Already exhausted?" He asked and she shook her head some.

"No, just a little sleepy, I sent letters out to Jareth and Evnic, chasing Casper in dragon form, and then shifting just now," Violet said smiling softly. Drago lifted her up and smiled gently down at her.

"Then you should go rest, let's go to the garden," Drago told her as she began humming softly.

 _"Let's go in the garden_

 _You'll find something wait_

 _Right were you left_

 _Lying upside down...,"_ she sang softly.

 **"When you finally find it**

 **You'll see how it's faded**

 **The underside is lighter**

 **when you turn it around,"** Drago sang as i shook my head giggling some at my two singers.

 ** _"Everything stays_**

 ** _Right where you left_**

 ** _Everything stays_**

 ** _But it's still changes_**

 ** _Ever so slightly_**

 ** _Daily and nightly_**

 ** _In little ways_**

 ** _When everything stays."_** Watching them just sing and hum I couldn't help the giggles leaving me as I just watched them. They defiantly had to sing at the festival. I know everyone would love to hear them sing. I remember them going out and walking the streets. Luci sat on her father's shoulders as he started singing and she would join in making everyone smile where they went. Turning to Casper he was smiling watching them go.

"I'm glad you could come over, Casper. Any word about your parents?" I asked him.

"Father can't wait to see you and is tending to matters. Mother weeps in joy that you have returned home. They are still separated but are willing to put their differences aside to support The Braveheart Kingdom," he said as I nod my head.

Violet's POV

I went out to the streets running through them seeing how everyone was doing. Turning sharply at a corner I saw a family working on a house as the kids painted the front door with pictures. I smiled giggling as I saw an older woman with greying hair step out holding a tray of lemonade and cookies. She looked to me her eyes widening. I waved then notice the tray began to fall as I moved over quickly catching it.

"O-Oh my I'm sorry Princess, I-I just got so excited," she said as I giggled smiling brightly setting the tray on a table.

"It's fine, I'm so glad everyone is doing well. Is there anything I can do to help?" I asked her before she looked at me wide eye.

"W-what will the Queen and King think of you helping us? You should be home resting and spending time with your family," she said and I smiled more.

"My father knows I'm out wandering the streets and has told mother. As long as I'm careful I'll be fine. Now please, I really want to help. You all are my family and if I can help out then I'll rest easy tonight. Please give me something to do," I told her before taking her hands as she seemed shock before smiling sweetly to me.

"Well, we've missed you and your father's singing through the streets. I know I would love to hear it once more," she told me bringing my hands to her chest as she smiled up at me. I smiled more nodding my head.

"Then I shall sing for you and everyone else," I told her smiling gently. Moving to stand back some I looked to everyone thinking of the right song to sing. I spun around as a grin formed on my face as the children gathered around the older woman as some of the people looked to me from the roofs or where they worked.

 _"A single thread in a tapestry_  
 _Through its color brightly shine_  
 _Can never see its purpose_  
 _In the pattern of the grand design_

 _And the stone that sits on the very top_  
 _Of the mountains mighty face_  
 _Does it think its more important_  
 _Than the stones that form the base?_

 _So how can you see what your life is worth_  
 _Or where your value lies?_  
 _You can never see through the eyes of man_  
 _You must look at your life_

 _Look at your life through heavens eyes."_ I began to sing as they began to cheer smiling and even singing along as I began to dance hearing the beat they made. The kids came over and began to dance and hop around me as I smiled brightly singing louder for them to hear. I began to clap my hands as I danced the kids mimicking my movement or just twirling around me. I smiled as I pulled the woman to dance with me and the children as we smiled brightly. Finishing the song I held my arms open as I smiled brightly to the sky. Everyone cheered smiling brightly as I see their spirits lifted as I smiled brightly giving a curtsy to them. Then I was tackled by the kids as they hugged me and ask me to sing again as I giggled some smiling brightly. Getting up one kid was on my shoulders as I carried another in my arms, two on each side of me held on to my dress as I smiled to them.

"Why don't we go somewhere inside and color together," I offered to them. They nod pulling me to where they had built a church of sorts. Walking in we sat in between the pews or laid on our bellies as we colored. I told them of my time on Earth and what it was like being with the Goblin King.

"Really, you love him? Did you kiss him?" a little girl asked me as I giggled blushing brightly nodding my head. The boys made noises of disgust as I stuck my tongue out at them making them all giggle. "Will you marry him?"

"I'm not sure, you see he also likes another woman. I'm selfish though and want him to love me only. Not the other woman so I told him he would have to win my heart back. There are a lot of Kings, princes, and others that want my hand in marriage," I told them.

"How romantic," one girl squealed as I giggled smiling brightly to them. "Is he going to fight for you, give you all the jewels in the world?"

"Oh oh oh, he should give you roses, a thousand roses," one girl said as she waved her hands. I laughed smiling brightly behind my hand.

"I want him to sing to me," I admitted as the girls giggled.

"That sounds so stupid," a boy said as the little girl pulled his hair making him cry out in pain as his eyes watered some. "What's that for?!"

"It's not stupid, it's romantic," she said as the little girl in my lap nod her head.

"When you sing, you bear your soul if you sing truly. Your feels show when you sing. You can't hide what's inside when you sing," I told them putting a hand to my heart then to my neck closing my eyes. "No, jewel, great deed, or possessions can capture what's inside if you aren't willing to express it willingly." The girls hummed happily before moving to hug me tightly.

"Does that mean you love us cause you sing so pretty," one asked and I smiled nodding my head.

"You all are my family, I love you all and am glad to be back where I belong," I told them. They smiled giggling as we went back to coloring and drawing as I hummed softly. It grew darker outside so I formed crystals to lighten the building as they floated around us. Leaning back against the pew I closed my eyes relaxing. The noise slowly fell on death ears to me but I jumped as someone touched my shoulder. Opening my eyes I saw it was the older woman her black eyes looking down at me. I rubbed my eye as I looked to see the kids had left. They had left me their pictures in my lap.

"You should head back to the castle, princess. It's getting late," she told me. Nodding my head I stretched before getting up and smiling brightly to her.

"Be safe," I told her bowing some as she laughed smiling brightly.

"Shouldn't I be the one bowing to you princess?" She asked me.

"Nah, you don't have to bow to me. Like I've said, you're all my the kids I had a nice day and please rest as well. You deserve it," I told her as we stepped outside. I stopped seeing everyone that was working earlier that day standing there and smiling to me.

"Make sure to eat princess!"

Be safe getting home princess!"

"We love you princess!"

"Welcome home!" I heard some people say as I smiled brightly giggling.

"It's good to be home. Good night," I told them before crouching as I began to shift flapping my wings as I flew back home smiling. Clutching the drawings in my claw I twirled in the air before gliding down to the castle. Twisting around the roof of a tower I slid down entering through the balcony to my room as I shifted back and sat the drawings on my desk. Looking to the mirror I notice something strange with my hair asI raised an eyebrow at it.

* * *

Author's Note: Songs- 1. Everything Stays by Rebecca Sugar 2. Through Heaven's Eyes from The Prince of Egypt

Mm~ this chapter was fun to do. Took me sometime to get what I wanted exactly down but still enjoyed writing this chapter. I'm thinking to do a time skip to like a couple months into the future when the festival happens. I know I haven't brought up the enemy and it's like they completely forgot about the person/people that attacked the Braveheart Kingdom. Don't worry, they haven't forgotten, they remember clearly it's just... Family, family is more important then revenge. That's right, I believe love conquers all. Death maybe absolute but love remains. That was a bit random but I'm sure you get it, I hope. _ Have a nice day and I hope you enjoy the latest chapter in the story.


End file.
